Breaking the Chains
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: My family and I have moved to New York for the summer. I thought, without anyone I knew there, it would be boring, but boy was I wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar. **

* * *

I stared out the window while thinking of what to write next. So far nothing, but things that I could put in later on. Grabbing my hair, I let out a low growl. The last update was about a week ago and I wasn't even half way through the reviews. How people update TDs so quickly I'll never know.

Suddenly, I got an idea and was about to type it in, when the text disappeared and was replaced with the FaceTime alert. 'Darn it Christina.'

I put on a smile and accepted. An Asian with brown hair appeared on the screen, "Hey!"

"Hey, great timing I was getting bored." Not.

"Glad I could help. So how's New York?"

Manhattan, New York. We moved here from California last month since my dad got a big job here. It surprised us all how a house painter got a request from the other side of the country.

"Boring. Nothing to do." I could be writing.

"I can't believe you moved away. To the other side of the country!"

That I really did smile at. Christina was such a nervous wreck when people she knows aren't around, "Can't imagine how you're taking it. You freaked out when I told you we were moving, and that was an April Fools prank."

"Whatever. Modesto doesn't seem that far now."

"I bet. Besides it's only for the summer. I'll be back for school, don't worry." You leave California every summer for Vietnam and you don't hear me whining.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"No just the family knows we're over here. Mom got nearly over 50 replies when she updated her FB status."

"Wow you really do have a big family."

"We're Mexicans Christina. What do you expect?"

She laughed at that. We always laughed at our own stereotypes. "Got anything planned in the city that never sleeps."

"No, nothing real that is."

"What?"

"Nothing."

If there was one thing that made me excited to move here it was that New York was the place were the Penguins were at. I know that they aren't real but hey, can't blame a girl for daydreaming.

Out of no where my little sister, Bella, barged in, "Sara get your shoes on!"

"Out of my room Bella!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Never mind! Out!" I put down my iPad and jump off the bed towards her. She runs out as I close the door. Leaning against the door a moment to make sure she doesn't try to run back in, I called out, "Talk to you later Christina!"

"K bye." I see the screen blank out and I put my shoes on, getting ready to go to the Central Park.

* * *

Sitting at the base of a tree, I listen to my music and watch everyone from my spot. My parents were on their phones while my sibs ran around doing whatever. This doesn't last very long as I get up and stretch. I always preferred walking to just sitting around so I started to wander off, hoping neither of my sibs saw me.

Lucky for my they didn't, so I continued aimlessly to the other side if the Central Park. I'm usually at peace with myself with these rare moments but I didn't feel like it today. Probably because I was in a completely new place full of strange people I don't know. This usually made me feel uncomfortable at a high level.

I let out a sigh and take a look at my surroundings. I'm surrounded by trees in a shaded area, my kind of setting. Imagine how it looked at night.

BOOM!

"Aie!" Nearly jumping out of my skin I look around and see that the tree behind me was just blown up. From the corner of my eye I see black and white. Being a PoM fan, I couldn't help but think of them.

Recovering from shock I began running in the same direction of the flash. Thank goodness for all the running from P.E last year. I saw the flash and continued to pursue them, that is until something light brown crossed my path. Stopping I look around to see what it was and saw a squirrel.

'Darn squirrel. I probably lost them. Hold up.'

Taking a look at the squirrel again made my heart begin to speed up.

"F-fffr-red?" I said pointing up at the squirrel. It turned around and looked at me. I saw that is really was Fred.

I could feel my breath begin to quicken and my body begin to shiver slightly. "Um... Hi uh.. Do you know where the Penguins are?"

Fred only made noises. Remembering that I couldn't understand him but he could understand me, I only waved goodbye to him. He made more noises and pointed behind me. Turing around I saw the Central Park Zoo.

'Of course they'd be there and if not I could always wait for them.' I sent a smile toward him and headed for the Zoo. Sending a text to my mom that I was here I entered and looked around. It was just like the show.

I felt excited and went straight for the Penguin habitat. They weren't there, no surprise, and figuring they wouldn't be back anytime soon I decided to walk around and take a look at all the other animals.

Marlene was about to do a trick off her ramp habitat. The lemurs were dancing to the usual music, and I could see that Julien was being the same bratty lemur he was. I smirked and decided to give him 'The Stare'. I stood at the fence, lowered my head slightly, let my hair fall in front of my face and glared at Julien.

I inwardly smirked when he saw me and obviously started freaking out. Wherever he went my eyes followed, never blinking, never loosing focus. I suddenly had to duck as he kicked Mort my way.

Staring at him, he waved to me with that same smile. I waved back slowly and he jump back into the habitat. Bring my focus back to Julien, I saw he was acting like a Drama King again and looked straight at me. He jumped and tried to hide from view. Checking to see if anyone was nearby, which there wasn't, I held a giggle and yelled, "Julien! I have been sent from the Sky Spirits to tell you that you are the worst king that has ever existed!"

The look on his face was priceless, but I still managed to keep a straight face. Turing around I silently giggled and headed to the other habitats. None of them served that much of an interest until I got to the petting zoo and saw that accursed hen.

I walked up to her and looked around again. I turn my glare to her, "How dare you break millions of hearts around the world!"

She obviously jumped back and made clucking sounds.

"Ha don't give me excuses. Kowalski is not your penguin," She looks shocked, "That's right. Stay away from him. He's already taken by millions of his fangirls. They hate and envy you for what you did, so don't make it any harder for yourself and leave him alone."

The hen was appalled, not understanding what I was saying, "But frankly I don't blame you, he was a saucy dancer wasn't he?" I squealed and giggled at the same time and covered my mouth. Turning away I walked out of the petting zoo. I'm losing control.

I return to the penguin and sat at one of the benches. Beginning to believe that they weren't there after a few minutes I got up and was about to walk away disappointed. Suddenly the fishbowl started smoking from beneath, as though there was something on fire inside. I was getting excited, until Alice can into view.

And she was walking toward the habitat! I thought of ways to distract her before the fishbowl burst and saw Phil and Mason. I ran up to her and said, "Alice! The chimps! They're throwing poo at the visitors!"

"What, again?", she runs off toward their habitat just before something explodes from below the fishbowl.

I look back in time to see it fall back in place. 'Darn. I missed it. Thanks Alice'

Then the periscope shot up and swirved around before stopping, pointing in my direction. I began to get excited again and waved at whoever was looking through the periscope. Smiling wide, I didn't look away even after it went down.

Feeling a sudden vibration from my pocket, I took out my phone and saw that my mom had texted an okay and joked that I could possibly find a job here.

I blinked and thought it over. My parents have been bugging me to find a job all summer. Dad even said that some experience was good enough. Smiling again I walked up to Alice once again, who looked confused, "Um hi Alice."

"Huh? Oh it's you. The one that told me the chimps were up to no good again."

"Yeah, well they were before. Anyway I was wondering if you may have some job positions open."

"Job position? You know how many zookeepers there are here?"

"About two."

"There are- Wait how did you know? Oh never mind, you wanna job here fine."

"Really!"

"We could use the extra hand around here. Just follow me."

* * *

She pushed an application toward me, "Just fill this out and we'll send it to the park commissioner. We'll let you know if you got the job tomorrow."

"Thanks," I sat down in a near by chair and started filling out the application. Soon enough I finished and looked it over. I stared at my name.

Sara.

I couldn't look away and let the pencil hover above it. I wanted to put another name I had thought about using, in an attempt to break free of my chains and be who I wanna be. To be myself. I erased my name and replaced it.

Smiling, I gave it back to Alice, who just put it on the corner of her desk. I hope she doesn't forget. "Alright, filled it out completely um", looks at the application, "Angel?"

"Yeah as much as I could anyway."

"Well like I said we'll let you know tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"Whatever."

Walking out I thought about what I just did. I actually talked to someone. Fangirl is taking over. Another sudden vibration comes from my pocket. I take out my phone and see it's from mom, saying it's time to go. I text back saying ok and head for the entrance, but not before looking back at the penguin habitat. The periscope is pointing in my direction, again.

I wondered if Skipper saw what I did and is getting suspicious. I smirked and waved back at them before leaving.

* * *

**Private's POV**

Skippah was having us run the perimeter of the zoo to get us in shape, promising a break when we get back to the HQ.

"Alright boys remember, nice and steady pace. We do just that for the next few weeks and we'll be in tip-top shape in no time."

I could tell we were all getting tired, even Skippah. We're used to sliding, not running. We reached a shady part of the Central Park, no humans were around.

Skippah stopped in his tracks, "Alright men lets take a break here, you all worked hard and it's time you all get a reward."

Rico started getting excited, "Snow cone?"

"Yes Rico, snow cones."

"Whoo!"

"That is if we find a snow cone vender," Kowalski chipped in, "This area is usually deserted as humans prefer the more sunny areas of Central Park."

I started to hear something nearby and saw a girl with dark brown hair just past her shoulders in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She seemed to be at peace with herself. "What about her."

"Who Private?"

"That girl over there."

"Hm judging by her appearance and lack of friends, I'd say she's one of those 'loner' teenagers."

Rico nodded in agreement. He suddenly looked like he was tring to keep his beak closed but failed as he let out a loud one, coughing up a bomb in the process.

"Cheese and crackers Rico! Normally I'd be impressed, but there's a human present, and a girl no less."

"S'rry."

BOOM!

"Aie!"

"Retreat men!"

We slid away immediately, I hoped she was alright. After all a bomb went off right behind her! I looked back hoping to see her uninjured, but to my surprise, she was running after us!

"Skippah she's chasing us!"

"Alright men follow me! We're gonna lose this girl!"

Sliding all through the trees became a dizzying accomplishment. After the fifth tree I looked back and saw she was gone. We slid to one of our escape tunnels and back into the HQ.

* * *

Soon enough we all forgot about the girl from earlier and returned to our usual habits. Rico brushed Ms. Perky's hair, Kowalski was working on a new invention, Skippah was reading the newspaper, and I was watching the Telly.

All was fine, until Kowalski came out screaming madly before being slapped.

"Calm down soldier. What happened this time?"

"My newest invention is about to explode!"

"Really, no surprise there. Rico go destroy Kowalski's invention."

Rico ran into the laboratory only to be told by Kowalski that it was indestructible, "I wanted to make sure that this amazing idea was to never be destroyed."

The indestructible invention then blow-up in the HQ. All of us were black from the explosion.

"Indestructible huh?"

"Well it was."

"Private! Check and make sure no one saw that."

"Yes sir!" I ran to the periscope and looked around. My searching and heart stopped. There was no other human around except for one. The girl that chased us from earlier. She was smiling and waved. I brought the periscope down. It took a few minutes to analyze what I just saw, "Skippah, that girl from earlier! She's-she's outside!"

"What?" He ran over and looked through the periscope, "Where Private?"

"What do you mean where?" I looked through it and saw no one, "But-but she was there, honestly I saw her!"

"Maybe you're just a little spooked. Go and watch the T.V while Kowalski cleans up his mess."

I know I saw her! She was standing feet away from our habitat! Hm, maybe a little Telly would help me calm down.

But it didn't. I kept getting a feeling that I should look out the periscope, just to make sure she wasn't out there. Ten minutes passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the periscope and looked out. My heart stopped again.

The periscope was already pointing toward the entrance and she was walking out. However, she turned and look right into the periscope. I saw her smirk as she sent a wave before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagsacar.**

* * *

The bustling sounds of my family began ringing in my ears. Opening my eyes I stared at the wall. I'm surprised neither of my sibs burst in already. Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep.

That is, until I remembered about yesterday's events.

I bolted up and reached for my iPad on the nightstand. Quickly entering the code, I went straight for my Email. My breath froze and eyes unmoving from the screen, waiting for anything new to update.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!"

I ran out of my room and to the kitchen where my mom was practically chocking on her food. Dad had already left for work.

She swallowed and gulped down some coffee before turning to me, "What happened? Something wrong?"

I was so excited I couldn't speak, only letting out squeals and giggles. Fangirl broke out of her cage, "I got a job."

She was stunned and didn't look away, "... W-what?"

"I got a job. I applied for one yesterday and I got it!"

"Seriously? Finally! Wait til dad hears about this. Where?"

"At the zoo!"

She paused, "The zoo?"

I felt my smile begin to falter. Whenever she used that tone, it meant something was wrong, "Y-yeah. The Central Park Zoo. Isn't that good?"

"Are you sure you wanna work at a zoo? I mean it's a lot of responsibility to take care of the animals."

By now my smile was gone, and Fangirl was back in her cage. I started losing confidence, "Isn't... Getting a job what you guys... Wanted?"

"Well yeah but... At a zoo?"

'You say it like it's a bad thing. I already applied and got the job. I'm not gonna quit before I start.'

There was silence for a few moments before the kids came in screaming.

"Momma Tino won't give my crayons back!" Bella whined.

"I found them on my bed!" Tino counter-argued.

"Nuh huh! You got them from my marker box!"

"No I didn't!"

"Bella," mom started, "Just let him use it."

"No!"

"You wanna sit on your bed for twenty minutes. You have a whole box full and he doesn't have any. Share."

The two went back to their room. Tino still had the crayons, followed by an angry Bella.

She looked back to me, "Alright. If you wanna work at a zoo, fine. It's your choice."

I smiled slightly before going back to my room.

* * *

Alice was standing near the Zoovenir shop when I arrived. When she saw me, she handed me the Zookeeper uniform and told me to change in the locker room by the office.

After changing she gave me my first task, "Alright since your new, I'll be giving you your assignments."

'You mean the ones you don't wanna do?'

"So first your going to feed the animals."

'Yup. Wait.'

"Um isn't there an automated feeder here?"

"There was up until a few days ago. It crashed or something. I think it was overloaded with fish."

I looked down and smiled. 'The penguins must've wanted more fish and broke it.'

"Anyway you'll find all the animal food in the storage over there. Be sure to feed all of them, or something." She walked away, probably to take a nap in her office.

I walked to the storage and read the labels to tell which food items belonged to each animal. Some of them were easy to figure out: Bananas for the Bada and Bing, flies for the chameleons, hay for Burt, fruit for the lemurs, and, of course, fish for the penguins.

I started hauling out the items to the right animals, saving the penguins for last. Speaking of the penguins, I looked to the habitat and saw they weren't there again. Perhaps enjoying the morning before they start training... Or building another escape tunnel... Or planning another attack on the food venders in the park. You never exactly know what those penguins are up to.

The entire time I was feeding the animals, music was blasting from the lemur habitat. I got a devious idea when I remembered what an impression I made on Julien and smirked. Walking back to the storage, I grabbed a bundle of fruit and made sure to stay to the side of their habitat. Entering through the side door, I sneaked in the background, making sure they didn't see me. I heard Julien ordering Maurice around, "Maurice! Where is my royal morning smoothie! I can not be entertaining de people if I do not have my morning smoothie!"

"Sorry king Julien but Alice hasn't arrived with the fruit yet."

"Ugh! Where is dat lady zookeeper?" He paused before shouting, "Mort what have I told you about de feet!"

I could hear Julien kick Mort, and the next thing I know, he's flying in the air toward me. Stepping back, Mort landed in front of my and stared wide eyed at me. He raced back to the others. 'Great. So much for my plan... Hm then again.'

I put on 'The Stare' when he turned around and paused.

"Ah! Maurice! It is de scary girl from yesterday!"

"The one who claimed she was sent by the Sky Spirits?"

"Yes. Quick we must make her feel comfy so that the Sky Spirits will not dink I am a bad king."

I spoke before he could say any more, "Do not bother Julien! For the Sky Spirits have already labeled you as the worst in existence! Nothing will change the Sky Spirits minds!"

"Nooo! How can dis be?"

I climbed the stone structure to the top, "However, there are a few things that will possibly change their minds."

"Yes anything! Anything so that I shall be a good king!"

"These are the sacred fruits of the Sky Spirits. If you SHARE them evenly with Mort and Maurice, then MAYBE, their minds will change."

I dropped the fruit and walked out of their habitat not looking back. Until I got outside, I saw that Julien looked rather upset at having to share. Mort and Maurice both looked happy.

I smiled and walked back to the storage to get the fish. Upon arriving at the penguin habitat I saw they were doing daily exercises, but their backs were facing me. I quietly went over and grabbed the plank Alice used to get in. Silently placing it, I jumped over the fence and tip-toed across. They still didn't hear or see me, which was surprising.

"Alright men again, and this time keep up with us Private." Ordered Skipper.

"Sorry Skippah, I'm just a little paranoid that's all."

"Glad to know you got your paranoia cap on Private, but for the wrong reason. Whoever chased us yesterday was a one time thing."

"That and we haven't seen or heard of her since. Except you claiming that you saw her twice already after the incident." Kowalski analyzed.

Rico circled his flipper around his head, "Cuckoo."

I giggled, gaining their attention.

* * *

**Private POV**

We all turned to see the girl was standing behind us with a pail of fish. But what caught my eye was the zookeeper uniform.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting all of you for real," She started shaking a little and slight jumping out of excitement it seemed,"I'm so elated that you four are actually real. I'm surprised you didn't hear me coming right now. Especially you Skipper, after 'Huffin and Puffin' you seem to have a strong sixth sense. You know dodging all the traps the other's set up for you while taking a walk with Marlene."

I stared wide eyed at her. How did she know we had once set taps for him while he walked with Marlene? I noticed the others shared the same look as mine.

"Then again Marlene had to push you out of the way when a fourth trap almost got you. I loved how you had to ask the others and got confused when you got to Rico. But seeing Hans for the first time since Denmark didn't occur to you either."

Skippah was getting suspicious, by the way his eyes narrowed and beak frowned.

"Oh man now I'm rambling on, hahahaha, sorry I'll just leave your food here for you," She dumped the fish in front of us, "And I'll just be going."

She turned around and began to walk away, but not before Skippah ordered, "Rico! Lasso her up!"

Rico coughed up a rope and threw it at her, tying her up. He pulled the rope causing the girl to fall back.

I winced a little as she fell on her back and hit her head. She sat back up as Skippah jumped on her lap and looked straight into her eyes, "Alright, " he looked at her name tags before continuing, " Angel. Or if thats your real name. How did you know the incident with Hans!"

Angel only stared back at him, "Um I can't understand yah Skipper. But I'm guessing you're being all paranoid."

"Can't understand me huh? Then how did you know who I was!" He raised a flipper, showing he was about to slap her.

But she was unfazed, "You wouldn't hit a defenseless girl would you Skipper?" She pouted.

He glared and put his flipper down, we all know he couldn't hit a human female.

"Skipper if I may intrude," Kowalski interjected, "She is a human, thus she can't understand us, but I have a solution!" He rans back into the HQ and comes back out with some type of tape recorder with a funnel-like thing on one side and a microphone attached to the other.

"This is the invention I was working on yesterday. It translates any language into another just be speaking into this microphone. The translated message them comes out of this funnel and into another language, in our case English. It should also translate animal language into human English."

Kowalski walked up to Angel and was about to speak before she asked, "It's not gonna blow up like all your other inventions is it?"

She grinned sheepishly as he glared at her while Rico chuckled.

He put the microphone to his beak, "Not all of my inventions fail!"

She reacted immediately, "Oh my god! I understand you! And yes not all, but most do."

"It... It worked! The Translator 3000 worked!" He began jumping for joy and started babbling about the possibilities. Skippah rolled his eyes and grabbed the microphone, "How did you know all that! Who gave you classified information!"

"Calm down Skippy. I know because I watch the show."

"What show?" I asked.

"Penguins of Madagascar, or PoM for short. It's a show that's based on you guys as well as some other characters you encounter."

"What other characters? And how many people know about this 'PoM' show?"

"Oh a lot of people watch it. As for the characters, well the zoo animals of course, and some villains. Blowhole, Savio, Hans, Clemson, Officer X, The Red Squirrel, the Vesuvius twins, and many others."

I could tell Skippah was still suspicious, but I still wanted to know something, "So when you were following us yesterday and appeared in the zoo twice, you only wanted to meet us?"

"Uh duh! I would go meet my favorite characters, but they're not here. But Kowalski and Rico are two of my faves so it's all good."

"What about Skippah and I?"

"I wanted to meet you guys too. Though I can see Skipper's being paranoid and doesn't trust me."

"You got that right sister! You say you whatch a show of ours, which we have no clue of, and that you're a fan. But how do we know you're not a spy for the enemy."

* * *

The zoo had been closed for nearly an hour now. The zookeepers had gone home leaving all the animals to have the evening to themselves. We were back in the HQ doing our usual things again. There was silence between all of us. Something strange usually happened everyday for us, but today probably takes the cake.

We met a strange girl who claims she's a fan of a show we had no idea of. I doubt Skippah will trust her, even if she does prove it somehow.

It'll probably get worse if she finds a way in.

"You know I've always wondered about this door."

I jumped out of my feathers when her voice rang through the HQ. She was standing there staring at the lab door.

"It usually has Kowalski's lab behind it, but then it's shown to be a spare room like when you all hid the blackmail of all the animals in the zoo," She turned towards me, "They still don't remember do they Private?"

How did she? No one remembered that day but me!

"And then it's like another way into the HQ, like the time when the inflatium spilt on Skipper and Julien barged in twice. First when Kowalski popped the ballon and thought a party was happening. The second after the others left to fight Hans."

"Enough!" Skippah yelled and grabbed the microphone, "How did you get in here and how do you know all this!"

"Like I said I watch the show. One of your escape ways need to be re-done by the way, the one Blowhole through. I'm surprised you guys didn't do that already." She reaches into a bag and pulls out an iPad. Turing the screen to us we saw a site labeled Madgascar Wiki. We were, in fact, on the side of the page.

"This page leads to information on the movies and the series."

* * *

**My POV**

Their faces were priceless.

All of them were shocked to see that I was telling the truth, even Skipper! I felt Fangirl rising again. Elation was beyond what I was feeling, ever since earlier when I told them I would return tonight to give them proof, since they obviously didn't believe me.

"But that's impossible," said Kowalski taking the microphone, "We've been on T.V this entire time, and we had no idea!"

"For the past four years yes."

Rico grabbed my iPad to look through everything, mostly on the show.

I smiled and pointed out, "I've seen nearly every episode of the show, seen all three movies, and specials. That's why I know so much about who you guys are and whats happened here at the zoo."

Private grabbed the microphone, "But how come we hadn't a clue about this? And why on us?"

"I guess you guys were popular in the movies so they made a spin-off series. That usually happens," I started to frown when I remembered something about the show.

"Why the long face?" Private asked.

"It's just that, your show is one of the few awesome cartoons they have on now a days. And apparently, the network is thinking about stoping it or has already done so."

"Stopped?" Kowalski pondered, "But what about all our fans out there? Does that mean they'll never see us again?"

"Well I'm sure they'll still watch some episodes on line. There just won't be any new ones showing."

Skipper finally spoke up, "So let me get this straight. You're a fan, not a spy?"

"Um... yes. Of course I'm a fan! You guys rock! Does this mean I'm off the hook?"

"Not entirely. I still don't trust what you're telling us nor do I trust you for knowing all of this."

"Understandable. You're the one with a parania cap 24/7 anyway. Well, the more serious one," I looked at the clock to see it was a few hours before ten. My parents won't mind if I stay a little longer, "Hey do you guys wanna see some episodes?"

Rico nodded his head vigorously with Private and Kowalski following. Skipper only turned away to his bunk. 'Party-Pooper'

The door opened wide to reveal the royal pain screaming something with a wide smile on his face.

'Oh great.'

"Julien, none of us said the word party. Even if one of us did how could you have heard it?"

'What the?"

He looked around disapprovingly, as if expecting to see party decorations before finally turning to me. He had a shocked expression then fell to his knees.

"Is Julien one of the many characters on the show?"

"Of course he is. There has to be a character that annoys everyone doesn't there?"

Skipper walked up to him and appeared to be screaming. Julien only smiled and seemed to be explaining something while pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and thought about telling the truth. Instead I smirked and decided not to, wondering if I could get him to stop acting the way he is temporarily. Nothing like in the 'Eclipsed' episode.

After a few minutes of fighting Skipper finally got Julien to leave. Private turns to me and asks, "What was all that about?"

"I'm guessing he was talking about me being sent by the Sky Spirits?" After receiving some nods I continued, "I tricked him into thinking I was sent to tell him he was the worst king to ever exist and the only way to change the Sky Spirits minds was to do a few tasks. Today I got him to share some 'sacred' fruit with Mort and Muarice _evenly. _So yeah he thinks I should be listened to just to get a good title. Anyway, who wants to watch some episodes?"

* * *

**I'm so happy people like this story! Frankly, I didn't expect any reviews, guess I was wrong!**

**I feel like I'm rushing too much, but at the same time putting too much detail DX**

**In case any of you are wondering if villains are gonna appear, a few will later on. Either next chapter or after.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

Crawling through the same tunnel I used to get into the HQ, I thought about the events that have occurred so far this summer.

Moving to New York, nearly being blown up, getting a job, and meeting the penguins.

To someone else it may not seem like much, but to me it has been one of the most exciting days of my life. After all, it's not everyday you get to meet a famous cartoon star, or in my case four of them.

I had showed them a few episodes, except for Skipper since he still didn't trust me. I could still feel his glaring eyes on the back of my head. To him, it just didn't seem possible for me to actually now everything without being a spy. I hope I get on his good side soon.

Taking out my phone, I checked the time and knew I had to hurry back home. Apparently I had left some dinner dishes in the sink unwashed and mom wasn't too happy to find out I was gone. So Skipper was more than happy to push me right out anyway. The tunnel was finally coming to an end.

I looked out to make sure no subway trains were coming and dashed out. Normally I would have been terrified to even think about running through a subway tunnel, which I was, but I was quick enough to get to the platform, surprisingly.

Walking out onto the street and looking around to making sure no one was around, I began walking home. For the city that never sleeps, the streets sure were deserted. Fingering my pocket knife in my jacket, I started getting a little paranoid. Oh the possibilities of what could happen. Turning the corner I took out my phone to check the time again and heard something.

Footsteps. Right behind me.

My breathing began to quicken as I walked a little faster. But nothing prepared me for what happened next.

I was pulled back by my shoulders and let out a scream. A reflex kicked in and I brought my elbow up to whoever was behind me. My elbow made contact, along with a piercing pain, and a yelp was heard. Only it sounded female.

Breaking free, I took out my knife ready to strike if she tried anything. I could see blonde hair in the darkness, but her face was covered by her hands, "ARG! I think you broke my fang!"

"... Um.. Sorry?"

She looked up and I saw she had fangs like a vampire. Backing away I said, "What do you want?"

"I saw you come out from the subway. And I didn't hear any subway coming, so I wondered what you were doing down there."

I stayed silent, but she continued, "Well?"

"Um... I was..." Great, now what am I gonna do? I can't say I was hanging out with the penguins, that would sound crazy and I doubt Crazy would wanna come out at this hour.

"What? You don't talk much?"

There was that too. I couldn't talk to a stranger to save my life. So I just nodded.

"Hm... This might sound crazy, but did you happen to see some sort of tunnel down there. I mean besides the subway tunnel."

"You mean tunnel 13-B?"

"If that leads into the Penguins HQ, then yeah."

My eyes widened. If she a fan too?

"... Do you watch PoM?"

"Yeah, obsessed with it. You?"

My heart soared. I had never met a person who was a fan of the same things I was, "Yeah, definitely! I've seen nearly every episode. I was hanging out with them. Do they know you?"

"You could say that. A few run-ins but nothing major."

"Cool. Is that all you wanted to know 'cuz I kinda gotta go. My family's kinda expecting me."

"Oh yeah that was it. You can go ahead and go."

I smiled awkwardly and started stepping back slowly before turning around and leaving.

"Oh hey wait, what's your name? Yah know, in case we run into each other again."

I was about to say Angel, but hesitated. I was going to change my name so I could try and be my self, with strangers all around me, no one would know. But as usual, I started having second thoughts, "Sara. And yours?"

"Just call me Angel."

Okay guess it's a good thing I changed my mind. I smiled again and started leaving.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I made sure she walked a good distance away before taking out the communicator, "DBL to Dr. Blowhole. Dr. B do you copy?"

I waited a few moments before I got a reply, "Dr. Blowhole here. Did you find anything interesting DBL?"

"If you count finding a major fan of PoM something, then yes I did."

"Excellent. I was beginning to think we would never another fan."

"Really does suck that it doesn't air here in New York, but we're in luck. So any ideas?"

"I have one in mind. In fact I've had it since I met you."

My heart burst with joy, "Really Blowy! That's sweet."

"Ugh. I told you to leave your Fangirl crush on me out of your work. It's bad enough your code name screams your love for me."

"I can't help it! You're just awesome like that!"

"Anyway, what I want you to do is befriend this fan."

"Befriend her? Why?"

"All part of the plan, DBL. Gain her trust, get close, if she considers you a great friend, then she'll tell you everything about herself, including anything that will allow us to capture her."

"Can't you just use the cameras you used to spy on the penguins to spy on her?"

"I would but those Pen-goo-ins destroyed them all. Plus it's a female, I can't spy on a female!"

"True. So basically just get her to trust me so she can tell me somekind of weakness so we can kidnap her?"

"Exactly. With her knowledge on the Pen-goo-ins, we'll know all of their weaknesses."

* * *

**Private's POV**

Our new friend had left awhile ago, leaving Kowalski, Rico, and I rather joyful to learn of our own T.V show. We talked about the episodes she showed us and how humorous we were from another point-of-view.

"I liked the episode where Skipper had his inflatioum problem. Including our ways of calming down." Kowalski said.

"I like kaboom one!" Rico replied.

"I'd have to say my favorite was when Uncle Nigel came to visit."

Despite the fact there were probably millions around the world who know about us, we found the show enjoyable. Besides, according to our new friend, the show had been on for four years. Kowalski figured we were only cartoon characters to our fans and therefore not real, if we were found out to be real then we would have been taken in by the government by now.

The only one not excited was Skipper. He told us it was only a matter of time until we were found out and tried to send us all out again like when we were seen in the back of the Lemurs picture for the zoo.

"But Skippah, no one believes we're real. Like Kowalski said, we would have been taken in by now with how long the show has been going."

"Well I still don't believe it! There's more to that girl than what we know, I can feel it in my gut."

Kowalski joined in, "Skipper we've already went through her job application and searched her up. Nothing. Besides she's a human female, what could she do?"

Skippah only grumbled back and laid in his bunk, refusing to say another word to us.

I worry about him, he's had his paranoia cap on for too long. And Kowalski has a point, what could she do? She was only a human female.

* * *

**I feel this chapter is too short. I tried to add as much detail as I could but... I dunno. I had to update something.**

**Special appearance by Dr. Blowholeluv, or DBL for short. Hope I wrote you in right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**At the Hoboken Zoo**

"Can I count on you three to take part in this plan?"

"Of course. We'll always take part in any attempt to get rid of those penguins." Said Hans.

"Yeah with them out of the way, I might be able to actually take that buffoon of a king down." Chimed Clemson.

"You and your obsession with becoming king." Remarked Savio.

"It's not an obsession! One day I'll succeed!"

A female puffin walked up behind him, "Right whatever you say Clemson."

Clemson jumped and turned, "Don't do that! You know I hate it when someone sneaks up behind me."

"Exactly why I do it." She grinned and asked what they were all doing.

"Blowhole has another plan for getting rid of the penguins for good." Hans told his sister.

"Oh what is it?"

"You're not gonna participate Ocean. It's just between us villains."

"Well too bad cause I'm going. It's getting boring here in the zoo. I want in."

"Hello. I'm still here." The four looked down at the communicator. Blowhole had told them of a plan he had and asked if they would take part, "I expect you all to help."

"Of course Dr. Mammal-Fish. We will."

"What exactly will we be doing?"

Blowhole explained the plan to Ocean, "But to go into the next phase I'm going to need a volunteer."

They looked at him questioningly. Savio asked, "What for exactly?"

Blowhole only smiled slyly, "Tell me, do any of you want to know what it's like to be hyooman?"

* * *

**My POV**

I said bye to mom and the kids as I walked out the door. Walking down the street listening to my iPod, I review what happened last night. Mom was upset and worried that I left without telling anyone, but was shocked to see I was bleeding from my elbow. Apparently the pain I felt last night was from Angel's fang piercing my skin. After wrapping some bandage around it she and my dad gave me a scolding about leaving.

Of course I had a reason for leaving as any PoM fan would after meeting the penguins, but... They wouldn't understand. They never do.

"Boo!"

I jumped and let out a squeak.

"Did you just squeak? That was kinda funny." Angel laughed lightly while I gave her a glare, "What? It was only a scare."

"Whatever. I didn't think I'd see you again. Out in the daylight no less."

She shrugged, "Well I'm a special vampire. Not the kind that sparkles. So where you headed?"

"To the zoo."

"To see the penguins?"

"No to work."

She paused, "You work there? Interesting. So how you feeling?"

My turn to pause. Feeling? No ones asked me that, "Um fine."

The whole way she kept asking me questions and being an introvert, I didn't really answer any.

Eventually she stopped and muttered, "Oi this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"What was that?"

"Huh? What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't. Hey we're both PoM fans, how about we talk about our favorite characters. Who are yours?"

I perked up a little, "Mine are Kowalski, Rico, possibly Maurice, Hans, Savio, Clemson, and The Red Squirrel."

"There we go, now we're getting somewhere! Wait. You don't like Blowy?"

"Blowy? Oh Blowhole? Eh not really. Lemme guess you're a fan."

"Yup. Meeting him was like a dream come true."

"Guess the characters are real. Well if there is one thing I like about him it's his singing. I love 'Brand New Plan'."

"Oh yes his singing is just amazing. I faint whenever I hear the power ballad. Oh hey we're here."

I looked across the street and sure enough the Central Park was there, "Well time sure did fly."

We walked across the street and I was about to say bye when someone came up to us.

A male with reddish-brown hair and greenish eyes smiled at us, "Hey Angel I've been looking all over for yah."

I looked to her and saw she had a confused look, "Uh right. I completely forgot you were waiting..."

An awkward silence lingered.

"Guess I'll introduce my self then. Hi the name's Clemsom."

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

Angel's eyes widened, apparently Blowhole didn't fill her in. The girl next to her, I presumed to be the target, started stepping away, "Well hey you're not gonna introduce yourself?"

She froze, eyes looking around everywhere trying to avoid me. I frowned, it wasn't my fault I didn't look good as a human.

Suddenly Angel grabbed me, "Do you mind Sara, I need to talk to... Clemson."

She only nodded and started heading for the zoo.

I was now faced with a confused Angel, "Wha- when did this happen?"

"Blowhole needed a volunteer to help you getting close to this girl. The others debated who should go and I was picked."

"Blowy only said that you, Savio, Hans, and Ocean were gonna help. He said nothing about this. And why you?"

"Hans didn't like the idea of getting close to a girl only to use her later on. Savio's in a relationship with Ocean and we all know she wouldn't allow it. And she has Anti-Social Personality Disorder. I was the only one left."

"Well too late now I guess. Okay, so far I got nothing on her, only her name and who her favorite characters are."

"Why didn't you just ask her to talk about herself?"

"She wouldn't say anything. Quiet as the wind. So judging by how she opened up to the show, try relating to her in some way."

I smirked, "Please a girl who doesn't talk? No such thing. I'll get her talking in no time."

* * *

This girl was impossible.

Angel wasn't kidding about her being as quiet as the wind. Everytime I looked away and then back at her, she disappeared. Always about a few feet away from where she was standing. No matter what I did she never talked either. I complimented, questioned, talked, nothing.

For about the sixth time she walked away, I sighed and was about to give up, then I saw her on the other side of the zoo near the royal pains habitat. She was a fast one too, but what I saw her do was what got me.

"Julien!" She yelled. First time I heard her voice, "The Sky Spirits have sent another task!"

Sky spirits? What are Sky spirits?

I noticed Julien started freaking out, "Of course oh great one! Tell me what is it I need to be doing now!"

She waited before answering, "For the next 48 hours you must not party in the slightest!"

"... NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Man can that lemur scream, but surprisingly he listened. I saw that Maurice had taken out the batteries from his boom box and throw them away.

I ran up to her as she turned around and walked away giggling. She stopped when I came up to her, " How... I mean... That was hilarious! You actually got him to listen to you?"

No answer.

I frowned, "Ok fine! You don't wanna talk! Fine by me. Go ahead and do your job and just ignore me."

She walked away.

"Hey!" Outta sight just like that, "Where'd she-"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

I jumped back and placed my hand on my heart. Standing right behind, she was giggling, "That wasn't funny! I hate that!"

"Well sorry for being a scarer," She kept giggling, "Man I love scaring the wits outta people ."

"... You're actually talking to me?"

"Yeah I realize I was kinda rude not talking back. But I'm not exactly used to guys actually talking to me. Not the type of girl who catches everyone's attention."

I blinked. That's why she kept trying to get away, she wasn't used to the attention, "Well you should, I mean, in all honestly, you're kinda pretty." I blushed only slightly.

She stared at me with wide eyes then narrowed them, "Are you gay?"

I froze. Did she just ask if I was gay?

She covered her face, "I'm sorry! That was really rude!"

"Y-yeah. And kinda outta the blue."

"It's just that no guy has ever called me pretty except for one who said I was beautiful. But he was gay. The sweet, girly type of gay." She smiled sheepishly.

"Heya!"

I jumped again.

"Calm down Clemson. Just me." Angel looked to the other, "So Sara, this guy give you any trouble? I can take care of him if he tried anything."

"No nothing's wrong. In fact we were actually starting to get a little more acquainted. Now if you'll excuse me." She walked toward the penguin habitat.

* * *

**Private's POV**

The whole morning some guy was following Sara around. From what I saw, she wasn't interested in talking. Whenever he looked away she stowed away, "Why is that boy following her around?"

Kowalski came over and saw what I was talking about, "From the looks of it I'd say he's trying to talk to her."

"Well I know that but why?"

We looked again and saw he had an upset expression, " Ah I think I see what it is."

"What?"

Rico came up with his doll and started acting out what Kowalski said.

"For your innocent mind, when a boy likes a girl he tries to impress her. In his case, trying to talk to her. But it doesn't seem she wants to."

I saw Sara walk away once more, but this time he didn't follow. Instead he appeared to sigh and looked down, "Well she could at least tell him that instead of just walking away. Look how sad he looks."

"Julien!"

The three of us jumped from the sudden yell.

"The Sky spirits have sent another task!"

We looked over to the lemurs and saw she was doing what Julien thought was a message, "Of course oh great one! Tell me what is it I need to be doing now!"

She waited before answering, "For the next 48 hours you must not party in the slightest!"

"... NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Apparently he really did listen to her, since he had Maurice take out the batteries from the boom box and throw them away. She walked away and ran into the boy again.

"You don't think he'll think she's crazy right?"

"She just yelled out to the lemurs Private."

"Ok fine! You don't wanna talk! Fine by me. Go ahead and do your job and just ignore me." We looked back in time to see her walking away from him again. Then she made a sharp turn and ended up behind him just when he turned around.

"Quick."

"Quiet too."

"She wasn't quiet when she was with us. Well except when we met her."

"Girls are mysterious creatures Private. No matter what species."

By the time we looked back, the two started talking a bit, in fact there was another girl there. After awhile Sara smiled at us as we waved and waked over to us. She grabbed the board and hopped over, "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long."

"Oh wait I forgot something!" Kowalski slid back into the HQ.

"Was it something I said?"

Rico shook his head and I remembered that she couldn't understand us. Kowalski came back up with the translater and something small in his flipper.

He spoke into the microphone, "Sorry I forgot to bring this up."

"It's okay. Whatcha got there?" Pointing to his flipper.

"This is an updated version of the translator. Just attached it to your ear, turn the small knob on the side and let it do all the rest." He handed her the small ear piece.

She put it in and turned the knob, "Ow!"

"Sorry I forgot to mention. By turning the knob it sends a laser connection into your brain, allowing you to, of course, understand all animals."

"Did it work?" I asked.

She stared at his blankly before answering, "Are there more differences than similarities between Ionic and Covalent compounds?"

"It worked and you speak science!"

"Eh only a little. I was in Honors Chem, going to AP next year."

"Awesome I'm not the only who can understand animals now!"

We turned and saw the two other humans. The girl was smiling while the other looked annoyed.

"Wait you understand animals?"

"Yup!"

"Sara," I pipped up, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh these guys are Angel and Clemson."

Skippah, who was on the other side of the island, walked up and stared at them, "You both look familiar somehow. Have we met?"

They looked at each other, grinned and said, "In a way."

He looked at them in and turned to Sara, "Some spy friends of yours I'm guessing."

Suddenly, she had a dark look and glared at him. She looked terrifying, I think even Skippah jumped.

"Okay your paranoia is starting to get a little annoying," She stood and hopped out, "If I wanted to be annoyed I would've stayed home and watched my sibs like I did before I got a job."

"And what's your problem?"

"You're my problem! Next time think twice before disapproving of someone!" And with that she walked away.

All of us, including her new friends, stared at her. Even with the small amount of time we spent together, Sara didn't look like the type of person who would snap at anyone.

* * *

**My POV**

Dark is rising. My inner darkness that is. I get irritated easily and the way Skipper has been acting so far isn't helping. But, frankly, I surprised myself.

I have never snapped at anyone in public, in fact I rarely snap.

Walking away from the habitat, I knew it wasn't just that, there was more. I don't exactly take criticism lightly, even if it's essential for something, I find it hurtful. And personally, I blame the possible disorder I have.

Easily hurt by criticism or disapproval is one of the signs. Skipper may not be one of my favorite characters, but it still hurts.

Angel and Clemson run up to my side.

"Hey what happened back there?" She asked.

"Yeah, your so quiet and shy. Not what people would expect."

'I need to think of something. I've never told anyone before, I'm not gonna do it now.'

"It's just that Skipper annoys me. That's why I never really liked him. So judgmental, I hate that."

'Close enough anyway.'

"You don't wanna talk about it or anything? That usually helps." Clemson asked.

"No thanks I'll be fine." I just need some time alone, "Don't worry."

"Well alright. But if there's anything you wanna tell us, be our guest."

I put on a smile. A fake smile. Out of habit I never tell anyone my problems, I hope they don't expect me to open up so easily.

* * *

**...**

**I feel nervous about posting this.**

**...**

**Special appearence by Ocean3209. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

**Angel's POV**

Clemson and I were talking with Blowhole on the communicator and he wasn't happy, "Is it really that hard for you two to find out something useful about this girl? Three weeks ago this plan was put into motion and we haven't budged in the slightest! What is taking so long?"

"Sorry Blowy. It's just that this girl doesn't really talk much about herself."

"Which is why I sent you a partner. Are you even trying Clemson!"

"Yes I'm trying! But again, she doesn't talk."

"Well you two better-"

"She's coming! Talk to yah later Blowy." I turned off the communicator and put it in my pocket. We were waiting outside her house when she came out and yelled bye to her family. Just after she closed the door, a little chubby girl opened the door.

"Sara where are you going?"

She turned around and sighed, "The same place I've been going Bella, to work."

"I wanna go!"

"No!"

"I'm going." She stepped out and ran toward Sara.

"No! I'm gonna tell mom."

"No!"

"Mom!"

The little girl pouted and ran inside. Sara shook her head and said, "Heh sorry. My sister likes to follow me around."

We started talking while heading toward the zoo.

"So your sister likes to copy you huh?" Asked Clemson.

"Yeah, gets annoying. What I like she supposedly likes. Almost makes me wish I never wanted a sibling in the first place."

"Almost?"

"She may be an annoying little brat, but she's still my sister. I'd never wish anything happen to her. At least my brother isn't as bad."

Suddenly she fell forward, but Clemson caught her in time. I could see both turning red, before they stood up and looking away.

"Um y-you okay?"

"Yeah. Uh thanks."

I looked down and saw a stray banana peel, "Anybody see that banana peel before? Cuz it sure seemed like it appeared out of thin air." I looked up and saw a familiar looking chipmunk with a red rose in her hair giggling, "Karen."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She kept smiling as she spoke, "Sorry," she hopped down onto Sara's head, "But you both know I can't help but think you two look cute together," Sara suddenly jumped back almost making Karen fall, "Woah! You alright there?"

She looked shocked for a few moments but looked down, "Uh yeah. I just saw a bee that's all. Um I gotta get going, already gonna be late." She rushed forward leaving us behind. Karen jumped off just as she passed the tree.

"We'll see yah later right?" I called out.

"Yeah. See yah later!"

I made sure she walked further away before turning to Clemson. He had a dreamy look on his face so I snapped to get his attention, "Hello anyone there?"

"Huh what?"

I sighed, "You can't keep zoning out like that."

"I'm not zoning out." I gave him a look. He only paused, "Okay maybe a little. But I can't help it."

"We're on a mission Clemson. Besides it wouldn't work out."

"Why cause we're different species?"

"No because trying to get close to her is part of a diabolical plan, not a match-making scheme." He looked away.

"Well I think it'll work. I mean look at Ocean and Savio. Neither of them are the same species and they're still together."

"You're not helping Karen."

"Well someone's gotta cheer him up. Look at him Angel, he just wants someone to love."

"Hey quit it guys," Clemson sighed, "I kinda agree with you Angel but for a different reason. We don't know the person behind the mask. It's like she doesn't give us a chance."

I heard a click go off in my head, "Clemson, you just gave me an idea," He only looked at my confused, "Maybe you will get a chance with her."

* * *

**My POV**

I rushed toward the Central Park. I can't tell them, I just can't. I slowed down a little when I got to the zoo and thought about what I was experiencing. Not my emotions, but my sanity. Kowalski gave me the mini-translator so I could understand them easy without the previous invention. It worked, but it would've been helpful if he explained the damages to my mind.

After a few days of using it I started hearing the voices more clearly. And not just any voices, the voices belonging to my other personalities, or secret sides as I call them. Soon enough I started actually seeing them.

And right now, I don't wanna deal with her, "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that, Fangirl."

A look-a-like of me materialized beside me. The only differences? She had pink hair and eyes wearing a pink shirt with 'I love _ ' in bolded words. The blank changes depending on her current obsession, "What? I only wanted to show you how happy I am."

"Happy for what?"

"Happy for you of course! I mean you've finally got someone's attention!"

"You know I don't believe your name is 'Hopless Romantic'."

"It may not be, but I know you are. And this is your chance to be with someone."

"Why aren't you in your cage?"

She gave me a look, "Because what ever you feel, we feel. I felt how your heart sped up. So I decided to come on out. Don't deny you didn't feel anything."

I glared but before I could say anything, another look-a-like materialized. Instead she had black hair and eyes wearing a plain black long-sleeve. She had the same expression as I did, "Enough Fangirl. You're forgetting a major detail."

"Always the downer ain'tcha Dark. So she's got a few different sides no biggie."

"No biggie? It's not us! It's a certain disorder that pervents her from maintaining a stable relationship! And many other signs!"

She groaned, "You read to much into that personality disorder stuff Dark. You're discouraging her, besides it's only a possibility. We don't know if she really has it."

I facepalmed as they continued bickering. There was only one who got along well with Dark, I really hope she doesn't escape. Suddenly I felt another presence next to me and saw yet another look-a-like. This one had green hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a green t-shirt, "Sorry they're fighting Sara."

"It's okay Childish. Not your fault they tend to bicker," I realized something, "Wait how did you get out?"

She only looked at me with large eyes, "I saw them leave and decided to come out too. I wanna see the animals. To bad it's not like the fishy park."

I started getting a little peeved, "Well the three of you just get back in your cages! Remember I'm the only one who can see you guys, of some random person were to come along they'll just see me talking to nothing. They'll think I'm crazy."

Dark raised an eyebrow, "As opposed to actually having a crazy side. You keep us all locked up as tightly as possible so no one would find out, yet at the same time you want others to know about us, especially Crazy."

"Sara?" We all jumped and turned to see Private staring at us. Or me from his view, "Are you alright?"

"Um yeah totally fine! Don't worry."

Soon after Kowalski and Rico slid up from behind.

Fangirl squealed in my ear, "Kico!"

"Kico!" I covered my mouth immediatly and glared at her. She only grinned sheepishly.

The penguins only looked at me questionly until Kowalski spoke up, "Um pardon?"

"Oh nothing. Nevermind."

"I see the translator is still in tip top condition. Though I do wonder, do you keep it on all the time, even when you're not here?"

My eyes began to wonder, "Is that bad?"

"Well the laser entering your brain could quite possibly be harmful. I only realized this not to long ago when you started staring off into the distance and talking like you're having a conversation but no one present."

I blinked and looked at the three figures next to me. Just tell them 'Yes there is something wrong' and maybe he can fix it, "... Nope nothin' wrong."

Darn it.

"Look I would to stay and chat but Alice is coming and I need to get working. Talk to you guys later."

They said their goodbyes and slid back to their HQ. I turned ready to start working but ran right into someone. I was about to apologize and saw I ran into Clemson, "Oh hey. Sorry didn't see yah there."

"Um that's okay."

We talked while I was preparing to care for the animals.

"Uh hey I was kinda wondering... Well we've known eachother for a while now..."

'You don't know me'

"He would if you just opened up." I waved at Fangirl and said I saw a bug as an excuse.

"As I was saying, I was thinking... I realized I don't exactly know you very well."

'Got that right'

"So I was hoping if maybe you'd wanna... I dunno... Go out."

Stopping what I was doing I replayed his words in my head, but then I heard Dark whisper, "He's not really interested. We both know no one would ever like you in that way."

I was silent for a moment. What was I gonna say? I'm not fit for a relationship. Suddenly another look-a-like materialized.

She had wild purple hair and eyes wearing a purple straitjacket. With a wide smile upon her face she whispered, "Do it. Take a chance. Do something risky. You only live once and life is ment to live at its fullest. Do you wanna grow old single, never had any romance in your life?"

Clemson brought me out of my trance, "Well?"

Behind him I saw Dark shaking her head while Fangirl gave me a thumbs up and Crazy nodded rapidly.

"... Sure."

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

My eyes widened and my heart sped up. I felt a smile tug at my lips, "R-really? Great! Uh how 'bout tonight?"

"Great. See yah tonight." She walked away with a smile.

I stared and smiled goofily before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Angel was standing behind me, "Well that went well."

"Uh explain to me how going out with her will help us on the mission again."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Some poeple are usually more outward when they express their feelings. Sara's one of those people since she draws and writes poetry. And being the secretive type I doubt she shows any of those to just anyone. It's obvious you two like eachother."

"No it isn't! And were are you going with this?"

"It is and I'm getting there! By using the feelings she has for you, you can get closer to her in a way that will earn her trust. You gain that trust and she'll tell you anything."

I nodded, "Okay. What does it have to do with her being creative? And doesn't something like that usually take time?"

"It's the only I could think of at this point. We've know her for a few weeks now, I'm sure we've got some of her trust."

Another voice joined in, "But using people like that is wrong."

We looked down and saw Karen. She climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder, "Feelings aren't ment to be messed with like that."

"I know, but we have no choice. Blowhole's getting impatient." Angel's communicator started beeping. She took it out and we saw Hans, Ocean, and Savio, "Hey guys what is it?"

"Just wondering how you two are holding up." said Hans.

"And wanted to check up on your love life. Did she reject you?"

I blinked, "How did...?"

"They called earlier so I told them the plan. I figured Ocean and Savio could give you some relationship advice."

"Well FYI she didn't reject me. She said yes."

"So you finally found someone who'll accept you? If only she could accept the real you. After all love is a really serious thing," She smiled at Savio, who was holding her close, "So don't be upset if she finds out and dumps you."

My heart stopped. What if she did find out I was really a lemur? That I lied to her? Would she be disgusted to be with a lemur? My thoughts raced as I couldn't help but think of the worst happening and ruining everything. It took a few minutes to realize someone was waving in front of my face.

"Clemson, you alright? You blackout on us." Angel started snapping her fingers.

I shook my head, "Huh sorry. But thanks for the confidence boost Ocean." I glared at her.

"Don't worry Clemson we'll help you through this, right Ocean." He nudged her.

"Yeah don't worry just listen to us and you'll be fine."

That didn't help me at all. We've all seen how they are, and I doubt I'll be able to do anything they come up with to Sara. I really hope this all goes well.

* * *

**Private's POV**

Kowalski, Rico and I waited for Sara to arrive with our meal and hang around for a little chat. Skippah was on the other side of the island, wanting little to do with our new friend as usual. I tried to tell him she wasn't a spy nor was she bad in anyway. An example was the fact that she's been a better zookeeper than Alice ever was.

With the translator she's able to know just what everyone here at the zoo wants. She's been taking great care of us, unfortunately Skippah only sees it as getting on our good side so she could sneak up on us when we least expect it. And he's long given up on trying to warn us about something that wasn't true.

Speak of the devil, here she comes with more than a pail of fish. Upon her face was a dreamy expression, "Well someone looks happy today."

She hopped over the fence and dumped the contents of the pail in front of us. Rico grabbed some and slid over to give Skippah some fish, since he refused to even eat any unless we gave him some ourselves.

"Hm oh yeah. So far it's been one of the best days of my life," she paused before adding, "My sad, sad life."

"Sorry what was that?"

"Um nothing," waving her hand like there was a bug in her ear, she continued, "But seriously it's nothing big."

"Wha' i' it?"

"No it'll just bore you guys."

"Come now Sara. Tell us what happened, you brought it up after all. If you didn't want us to know you shouldn't of said anything."

"That's why I never tell anyone anything," She waved again, "Hehe bugs, always flying in my ear. So annoying." I noticed she strained the last word.

I replayed her words, "Never tell anyone anything? Does that mean you bottle up your feelings?"

Her eyes looked away. Something we noticed when either she was thinking, uncomfortable with the conversation, or just didn't want to answer, her eyes wondered somewhere else. Her actions usually deciphered which one it was. She then turned her head and didn't turn back. She didn't want to answer.

"If I may add," Kowalski said, "I have noticed you say 'it's nothing' quite a bit if not a lot. I may not understand emotions very well, but I do know that it's not good to bottle them up all the time. You need to tell someone eventually."

Rico shook his head, "Not good."

She sighed but didn't turn back, "I know. But what else could I do. I've been doing it my whole life, I don't know if I can just suddenly let it all out."

I started to worry. All her life she's kept her feelings in? Does that mean she doesn't know how to let it all out? "Well maybe you don't have to do it immediately, try to let it out little by little. Eventually you'll get the hang of it."

What she said next was dark and depressing, "No one cared before, why would they care now." And with that she waved her hand and left.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Kowalski?"

"Quite frankly, I'm not sure Private. If what she said is true than Sara may be in danger."

"In danger? How so?"

"Did you not hear how she spoke? Especially that last part. She's hid her feelings for a long time now and she thinks no one cares for her. Something like this can easily lead to depression and, possibly, suicide."

I held my breath. Sara commit suicide? No. Is she really that troubled?

"But it's only a theory. We don't know what goes on in her mind. And clearly she doesn't seem the type to even think of such drastic measures."

She didn't seem the type to lose her temper quickly either. Something didn't seem right. She always looks so happy and cheerful, why would she think that no one cared for her? Did her family know about this? Do they even suspect? I sighed and hoped she wouldn't do anything she'd regret.

* * *

_**Later that evening **_

**Normal POV**

Clemson and Sara were just resting out in the Central Park. From strangers point of view, it would seem like an ordinary outing between two people. But that was far from the truth.

From a distance behind them, Angel was hiding with a small portable satellite sitting next to her, a pair of headphones, and binoculars. She watched and listened for anything that they could use for the plan.

Clemson had an ear piece that allowed Ocean and Savio to give him tips. They could hear what they were talking about with a a small microphone attached to his shirt.

Sara had no knowledge of all this, but was evened out with all her five sides out and about giving her advice and telling her what to say, much to her displeasure. With each side having a different personality, they constantly fought over what she should do or say next.

However niether had a clue about the penguins spying with Karen on them on Skipper's orders. He claimed that the two would most likely talk about their plans for taking them out. The others didn't care for it as they didn't believe it. Karen told them about the date and so instead they wanted to see how it was going. Like everyone else, the penguins knew the two liked eachother

"So lovely evening isn't it."

"Great conversation starter Clemson. Very original." Ocean said sarcastically in his ear.

"Yeah I always prefered the evening and night over the daytime."

"Explain why you like it. Maybe your view of the world at night will interest him. How the night is time for supernatural creatures to roam." Said Childish.

Dark only rolled her eyes.

"Now tell her something that you like about the night. It's always a good thing to have something in common." Savio told Clemson.

Clemson thought something up, "Really? I like the nighttime too. Really relaxing, minus the bugs that come out at night."

"Oh I hate mosquitoes the most. Apparently I have sweet blood like my mom, so I get bit a lot. I hate the itchy bumps they leave behind."

"You and me both Sara." Angel whispered.

"Yeesh that sucks. So why do you like the night?" Clemson asked.

"I hate sunlight for one thing, but I like it because it's like a mystery. You never know what's out there," A look-a-like with red hair and eyes wearing a bloodied red shirt spoke in her ear, "There could be something out there that could attack us any minute. Anything could happen. We could be mauled or tore to pieces. Maybe kidnapped by a psychotic killer and have to fight him to the death for our freedom. The thought of blood spilled across my hands is exciting." As soon as she finished, she covered her mouth.

"Sadistic what are you doing?" Cried Fangirl as the red one smiled, showing off her sharpened teeth.

"I couldn't help it. She hasn't stabbed him like all her other crushes."

"Whoa girl gotta dark side. Nice choice Clemson." Ocean smirked.

Kowalski gave Private his headphones back, "What did she say Kowalski?"

"Um nothing."

"Uh sorry about that. Kinda went a little too far."

"I'll say. Quite an imagination you got there. Any reason?"

She looked away and didn't look back, "So anything else you wanna talk about?"

"I kinda wanna talk about you," he paused listening to what Ocean had to say, "I feel like I don't know you very well. Even after all the time we spent together."

"Perfect Clemson. Remember, girls like honesty."

"But don't forget not to tell who you really are." Savio added.

She thought about what to say, "Amazing what's happened these past weeks isn't it. They went by so fast." A hand turned her head back toward him.

"I'm serious. I wanna get to know you Sara. What makes you tick?"

She retreated from his grasp, "... I can't say. It's hard for me to talk about things like this."

"Come on Clemson," Angel whispered, "Urge her. Flirt. Do something."

"I hope she opens up soon. It'll be better if she does." Private told the others.

"If he wants us to tell him something, then he's gonna have to tell the truth." Fangirl went and spoke into Sara's ear.

"If you want me to talk, then we gotta clear something up first," She paused leaving everyone waiting to hear what she has to say, "Are you Clemson the lemur from Hoboken."

The penguins were confused while everyone else froze. Angel dropped the binoculars and Ocean and Savio were at a loss for words. But Clemson was the most effected, as he stared wide eyed in shock, "... Uh come on. Me? A lemur? No way."

She stood up and balled her fists, "If it's one thing I hate it's a liar. You know I lose my temper easily Clemson. If you really aren't a lemur then look me in the eye and tell me."

He stood up and gulped. There was no way he could do this. Why was it suddenly so hard to lie. He did it before and it was going perfectly, now... He just couldn't. But he didn't want to lose her either.

She spoke, "If you don't tell me the truth then I'm leaving... This was a mistake."

"I told you it was. For a comepletely different reason, but still. You might as well just leave." Dark whispered. She started walking away.

"Wait! You want the truth? Fine."

Karen freaked out. She was told to keep the penguins from finding out the plan. If they found out to really was Clemson, who knows what would happen. She used her magic to lift the headphones off and took away their binoculars, much to there surprise.

As they tried retrieving their stuff, Clemson revealed that he really was the lemur from Hoboken, "I guess I'll be going now."

He started to glumly walk away until he was pulled back and felt something soft on his cheek.

"I'm glad you finally told me."

But he didn't hear anything as he was dazed and fell back on his back with a goofy smile. Sara only giggled.

A while later, she revealed how she found out. Apparently his hair and eye color, voice, and name deceived him. The date went on smoothly and since Clemson told her his secret, she thought it fair that he knew her's. The one she had vowed never to speak of.

She thought only Clemson would know as he promised not to tell anyone. But she didn't know of the four others listening to what she said.

* * *

_**Later**_

Angel and Clemson were talking with Blowhole and told him what they had found out. Clemson had already taken Sara home.

"That's why we haven't been able to get a lot of info on her. No matter how close we'll get she won't tell us anything because of it."

Blowhole pondered over this, "Very well. It seems we could've moved on long before. Change of plans, instead of kidnapping her, just invite her over, DBL."

"Wait what? But-"

"No buts. Invite her over to your 'house' tomorrow and bring her over to the base in the evening. And be sure blindfold her. Tell her it's a surprise or something."

Clemson stayed quiet the entire time. Now he knew why Hans didn't want to do this. He got as close as he could to her, now he didn't want her to get hurt. But if he stopped then they wouldv'e went all this way for nothing. And Blowhole wouldn't like that.

He tried to think on the bright side. Sara was only to be used for her knowledge on the penguins, not for anything else. If she complied, then she'd be sent free, unharmed. At least that's what he hoped.

* * *

"Why do you think Karen took our stuff away?"

The three talked while Skipper went on about how they were planning against them in code. Or how they knew they were watching so they didn't say anything about a plan.

"None of us know Private. And unless she comes around for a visit, I doubt we'll ever find out why." Kowalski said.

"Isn't it obvious," Skipper added," She may be a good friend of Rico's, but she's still friends with the enemy. I bet my thimble collection she knew about the plan and was ordered to keep an eye on us so we don't foil it."

Private ignored what Skipper said, "It's a shame we don't know what happened afterward. It would've been nice to know more about Sara other than the fact that she hates liars, talks to herself, and is a big fan."

"How ironic. She doesn't like liars yet it's like she lies to us everytime she says 'nothing'." Kowalski replied.

"I just hope she'll feel better tomorrow," Private got into his bunk like the others, "That is if she told Clemson anything about herself."

* * *

_**Tomorrow morning**_

Skipper awoke to Private violently shaking him, "Private! What's the the big idea," he looked at the clock, "The sun's barely risen."

Private was breathing heavily and looked shocked, "It's... It's..."

Skipper slapped him, "Spit it out Private!"

"It's Sara... She's missing!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Looks like something big happened... Finally.**

**Ahh! Too many time skips! DX Sorry but I couldn't find out what to put in between, and now it's too short.**

**Special appearance by Karenkook! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Privates POV**

Just an hour ago I woke up the others to tell them the news. I'm not sure what it was, but somewhere deep in my mind, I was told to wake up and watch the news channel. I tried to go back to sleep and shrug it off, but I couldn't. So I did what I was somehow told and discovered our friend was missing.

Now we're watching the Telly in anticipation, waiting for more information on her disappearance . It was frustrating, having to wait for such an event to come up. Finally it turned toward the case. Chuck Charles appeared in front of an apartment building, "I am now in front of the building which holds a family in deep tragedy. Just this morning it was discovered that the teenage daughter of grief stricken parents was missing from her locked room."

He began walking into the apartment and entered a door, "I am now in their home and as you can see the family is in despair."

A stout woman was seen, sitting at what I assume was the dinner table, with her hands covering her face shaking. Two small children were sitting next to her, a chubby girl and a thin boy. The girl had tears running down her face and the boy was holding onto the woman. A tall hefty man was seen leaning against the wall to the side, his head down and arms crossed.

"Now a few words from the mother," He walked over to the woman, "How has this alarming event taken a toll in your lives."

The woman looked up with puffy, red eyes and said, "...Out. Now."

"And there you have it folks."

Kowalski turned off the T.V followed by a screaming silence, "... Well. This is quite... Unexpected."

More silence.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked, "We need to get out there and look for her!"

"Calm down, Private. We don't have any sources to where she might be, how long she was missing, nor if she's even..." Kowalski stopped and looked away. No, I refuse to believe that.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try! We've done things no human would expect from a penguin! No way am I gonna stand here and just wait for her to show up! A friend wouldn't do that!"

"Private."

"What!" I got slapped by Skipper and was told the calm down, "Calm down? Calm down! Our friend is out there. We've got to help her."

"Don't worry Private, we will find her. Commence Operation: Find Sara," I started at him, confused. Skippah was actually gonna help look for her? "I'm sure you're probably confused to why I called for this."

I nodded and saw Kowalski and Rico do the same from the corner of my eye.

"Well men, there's a reason I've been untrusting of our new friend. She gave us proof of how she knew us, and I realized something. If the information she holds were to fall into the wrong hands, we'd all be doomed. So I figured if we didn't pay any attention to her, none of our enemies would try and use that knowledge against us. I tried to tell you, but none of you would listen. So I took it upon myself to act it all out and discourage any planning. But it seems she was still taken."

"Wait you think she's been taken? But Skipper we have no proof of what happened. And remember what Chuck said, her room was locked, most likely from the inside. How could anyone take her?"

Skippah smirked, "Don't underestimate your opponent Kowalski. That and my gut says she was taken. Now let's get out there and search for her!"

I smiled. Skippah didn't see her as an enemy, he was trying to protect her.

* * *

After Rico knocked out security, we slid into the security room and saw more than ten sets of television screens, each showing a view of each level and hallway. Kowalski hopped up and searched for the hallway with Sara's family room number. Soon enough he found it and programmed the control panel to have all the screens show that one hallway. Pushing the rewind button, the tape started moving backward in fast motion.

"I'm rewinding all the way to last night when Clemson brought Sara home. No doubt she was taken some time afterwards."

As the tape was rewinded, other residents were seen walking through the hallway minding their own business. Soon the hallway became dark, signaling it was nighttime.

"Keep your eyes peeled men, we're bound to see something." Skippah ordered.

We continued watching and waited for any type of movement from their apartment, but eventually the hallway lit up and two figures appeared at their door, "Stop Kowalski!"

The tape stopped, but we were disappointed by who we saw. It was only Clemson and Sara arriving from their date. I was confused, "Did anyone else see anything, cuz I didn't see anyone come up to their apartment after that."

"This doesn't make sense," Kowalski muttered, "Not one person appeared even after Sara was dropped off nor did she walk out during the night. Then again, it must mean she was taken or exited out of the building from another way."

"Gone ou' wind'w." Rico said.

Kowalski slapped his head, "Of course the window."

* * *

We stood on the roof of a neighboring building waiting for Kowalski to calculate which window would lead us into her apartment. Soon he pointed to the column of windows directly across from us, "She said she lives on the third floor."

Rico coughed up the harpoon gun and shot an arrow to the window about two floors down from where we were standing. Next he coughed up cloths hangers for each of us before coughing up one for himself. Sliding down, we hopped in through the open window and prepaired for any humans in the room. There were no humans, but what we did find made my heart sink.

The room clearly belonged to Sara, as there was only one bed big enough for one. But what really gave it away was the how everything was set. What I think was a dresser was completely tipped over, anything on it was strewn across the floor. The drawers were tossed out. A mirror handing on the wall was cracked, and I'm sure some of the fallen glass pieces had blood on them. A nightstand was also tipped over, a clock and anything else crushed by it. The bed was missing the mattress, which was on the other side of the room.

Mortified by the sight I wondered, "What couldv'e happened?"

"Kowalski, analyis."

"Well," Kowalski started, "Something more obviously happened here. Probably a struggle which led to kidnap."

We heard footsteps coming and hid under the bed. Multiple pairs of feet came in. Two walked around while two others stayed at the doorway.

"This is her room right?" A man asked.

There was only silence before he spoke agian,"So you sent her to her room and didn't hear anything from her all night?"

Slience again. This time it was ended with a female voice,"Your daughter must've been holding in a lot of anger to do so much damage."

Rico, Kowalski, and I looked at each other before looking to Skippah.

Sara did all this?

The man spoke again,"Do you mind explaining what happened exactly last night. Before she stormed to her room."

Another man spoke this time, probably her dad,"She didn't storm off, I sent her to her room. She knows better than what she did."

"What exactly did she do then?"

The man paused for a moment,"She threw a tantrum, that's what."

"Well most teenagers tend to be a bit rebellious toward their parents, or any type of authority figure."

"Not her," said a different female voice, most likely her mom," She's very shy and doesn't really talk. From when she was a toddler, she always did what she was told. She never acted like that before."

At this point I was definitely confused. Threw a tantrum and destroyed her room? What's gotten into her?

"Do you know what might've set her off? Something you did or said to her?"

"... We don't know. She was fine one minute, then the next she was yelling and destroying everything near her. We've never seen her like that."

"Nothing? Nothing comes to mind?"

"... We did have a talk with her, before she... Went berserk," her mom spoke," We talked to her about what she was going to have to do. I needed help around the house, so we told her she was going to have the quit her job at the zoo."

My eyes widened.

"She could be spending all that time helping me take care of her siblings instead of helping animals. I know she likes it there, but... We all have to make sacrifices. That and she's going to have to quit soon anyway."

We looked at each other.

Her dad continued where she left off,"The job I'm doing. I'm just about done. She has to quit eventually, I figured that now would be easier for her than later, when we leave."

"So after she 'went berserk'," the other woman said, "You sent her to her room and didn't hear anything else for the rest of the night."

"I had to do something."

The woman walked to the window, "Didn't you say you found something this morning, after coming to check on her."

Niether of her parents spoke. We heard a sigh, "Look we know both of you are upset by whats happening, but we need to know the details so we can look for her."

After a moment of silence, her mom said, "I didn't sleep well last night because of what happened, so I got up early this morning to check on her. I noticed her door was open so I looked in and saw how badly she damaged her room. Stepping in to look for her, I saw that the window was open... And there was a bottle of sleeping pills and a note beneath it... I took the note, read it... And ran to wake up my husband to show him... I just want my baby back and pray she's alright..." By now we heard sobs.

"May I see the note she left." The man asked. The pair of feet I assumed to be the dads walked up to him.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'll skip the details and get straight to the point. I'm tired of it all. I want the pain to end already. A pain niether of you, no doubt, will __understand. I've been hiding it for the past few years already. Up until the visit with the doctor, I've been at the bordeline of life and death. I though it had finally disappeared, but not comepletely. It came back and doesn't want me to be so avoidant from fate anymore. So goodbye dark, depressing world, uncaring friends, and lying family. Thanks to all of you for making me feel so appreciated._

_P.S: I have many secrets you'll never know, but I'll only tell you the ones that have affected me the most, especially the fact that no one could see._

He stopped reading and the whole room was silent. My heart just broke. I knew she was hiding her feelings, we all knew, but this... Was exactly what we didn't want to think about.

"We looked all over that paper. It has nothing about secrets." Her dad said.

"I noticed that some of these word are in bold. Borderline, avoidant, and depressing... Has your daughter shown any type of extreme sadness? Tends to blank out? Or doesn't have pleasure in once enjoyable activities?"

"... No... She hasn't."

"Those are some symptoms of depression. The bolded words must mean a secret in some way."

"I have a friend who's a therapists," Said the woman, "Has patients with all types of... Mental disorders. He usually tells me about some of them and what they have. Borederline and Avoidant... Those are personality disorders. I understand if you didn't see the symptoms, but surely you must have noticed something."

Her parents stayed quiet again.

"Either your daughter is a born actress or you two don't really know your children, especially this one."

Skippah signaled something, then Rico hacked up a smoke bomb. When it went off, we jumped out the window and headed back for the zoo.

* * *

Rico stood people-watching at the door while the Skippah and I wait for Kowalski to search up the disorders in Alice's office. I was still in shock from what we learned about her, things we suspected or didn't think she had. Sara seemed like such a happy person around us. And to think she started destroying everything around her.

"Here's one of them, Aviodant Personality Disorder," Kowalski stated, "A mental condition which causes someone to be overly shy and sensitive to rejection."

Skippah rubbed his chin, "Hm that doesn't even sound like her."

"Well now that I think about it, Sara does tend to avoid the visitors and doesn't really make eye contact with any of them."

"Don't forget when some's speaking to her," I added, "She doesn't really reply to anyone. The only ones she talks to are Angel, Clemson, and us. Oh what about the other one?"

Kowalski turned back to the screen and searched, "Here we are. Borderline: A mental condition which makes people have unstable feelings about other people and themselves."

"That one sounds more like her. Remember when she met us. She was so excited at first, but the next day she snapped at Skippah. Just by looking in her eyes, I could tell she was really angry at him."

"And what about depression? Wasn't that one of the things listed?" Skippah asked.

"Yes and well," Kowalski answered,"It was a bit obvious when she told us that no one would care if she talked more about her feelings."

I felt horrible and looked down. I thought we knew everything about her, apparently we didn't, "I still can't believe this is actually happening. I feel like we let her down. She revealed something to us and we practically shrugged it off."

Skippah placed a flipper on my shoulder,"Now now Private. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Even if you three really didn't really know her, it's not your fault. All we need to worry about is where she disappeared to and whether she's still alive or not."

I looked up and smiled, but only a little. The security tapes didn't give us anything and the note she left her parents didn't exactly help us in our search. How were we supposed to look for her if we have nothing to help us.

"Street cam'ra."

We looked at Rico questioningly. Street camera...?

Kowalski beamed,"Of course! The street cameras! There was one on the same street facing toward the building! If we can get a hold of that tape we can check to see if she exited out the window!"

I looked at Skippah as he thought about it before nodding, "Alright men. Time to look for that tape!"

* * *

Landing face first on to the floor after entering the HQ, worn out from trying to get the tape, I got up to follow the others to the Telly to see if there was any information we could use. I didn't think getting one tape from City Hall would be so difficult.

The tape was put in and currently rewinding to last night. As Kowalski rewinded it, we watched the screen for anything until Skippah yelled, "Stop! Play it Kowalski."

The tape stopped and showed the side if the appartment, the same side Sara's window should be on. We waited. Suddenly a figure fell from the top of the screen, in the same column Sara's window was. I gasped and hoped it wasn't her who fell. Luckily, there was someone below, who came out of no where, and caught them just before they hit the ground.

"Fast forward Kowalski... Stop!"

The two figures were on the sidewalk as if waiting for something. Then some type of flying platform with another figure at a steering wheel lowered into the screen. No. It couldn't be. One of the figures stood up and jumped in with the other in tow.

"Pause it! Now zoom in on their faces."

Kowalski zoomed in and revealed who the two figures were. I gaped at the screen, "Angel? And Sara?" She appeared to be unconscious as Angel layed her down. The screen rolled over and revealed who was behind the wheel.

Skippah growled, "Blowhole."

Indeed it was, in fact he looked irritated. By what I hadn't a clue, but I did feel a mixture of anger and fear rise inside me.

"Boys," Skippah started,"Time to visit a certain mammal."

* * *

**Huzzah I have finished! Though I should be doing homework right now, at the moment I don't care cause now we're getting somewhere.**

**The penguins find out some things they didn't expect as well as figuring out where their new friend disappeared to. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**My POV**

I groaned and slowly fluttered my eyes open. After a moment of blurry vision, I examined my surroundings. A dark room with the only light source resting over my head. Feeling a stinging in my arm, I tried to scratch it and heard a rattling sound. My wrists had metal cuffs, each connected to a chain. Following it I saw I was chained to a wall.

Just perfect. Waking up in a strange room chained to a wall. Exactly what I need after what happened, I thought bitterly before realizing another thing. What happened exactly?

My memory was a little fuzzy. That last thing I remember was hearing my sides arguing over.. over... Over what? Dark materialized before me, obviously annoyed, "Well so much for that attempt."

I looked at her questioningly before Childish appeared relieved, "Oh man Dark don't ever do that again. We're lucky it wasn't a success. At least I think it wasn't a success."

"Of course it failed Childish," Dark snapped, "If it wasn't a failure you and I wouldn't be here right now would we."

Fangirl appeared, "Come on Dark you shouldn't..." She stopped mid sentence and squealed as she looked around, "Oh my gosh this setting reminds me Blowhole's lair! This is just like the room he brought one of those lobsters in to show them the Diabologizer! Oh I really hope it is, even if I'm not exactly a big fan, it would so cool to meet him."

Sadistic materialized and scowled, "It better be what's-his-names lair. 'Cuz if it's some tormenter I'm gonna be upset."

"Why's that?" Childish asked.

"Hello! Earth to Childish! With my help Sara ain't the tortured, she's the torturer."

I finally spoke up, "Um guys," They stopped talking and turned to me, "What exactly is going on?"

They all looked at me with disbelief. Childish spoke up, "You... Don't remember?"

"Not really. The last thing I remember is you guys fighting over something."

Crazy appeared by my side smiling wide, "Don't remember you say? Let me enlighten you then. What happened is that you... Went insane."

I stared at her wide-eyed before frowning, "I want a real answer Crazy. At least one of you should remember what really happened."

Their reactions were different, but I could figure out that I really did do something crazy and probably regretful. Sadistic chuckled while Dark merely smirked. Childish looked like she was about to burst into tears. Fangirl looked away. Crazy only continued smiling.

I must've done something big. Dark and Sadistic were my most evil sides, if they were happy it probably pleased them. Childish and Fangirl were my most innocent, pleased with anything as long as it wasn't liked by the other two. And Crazy could take either side at any time.

Suddenly, it all replayed in my head.

**_Flashback_**

_I giggled as Clemson swayed to-and-fro while walking down the hallway. When he got to the corner, he turned and waved with that goofy smile still in place. Once he was out of site, I put on a blank face and went inside. I didn't want my parents making fun like they usually do when I get excited._

_Walking past the living room I headed for my room, but was called by my dad. Inwardly groaning, I turned around and saw them sitting on the couch. They asked me to come sit down in the chair to the side so they could talk to me about something. I felt a little fear rise, usually they called when it was something concerning me. I sat down as mom began talking, "Sara. We wanna tell you something about your job."_

_Oh jeez. Please don't let it be something bad._

_"I've been having a little trouble watching over the kids while you're away at work, and well I thought it would be easier if maybe you stayed home to help around."_

_I started at her, "I can't do that. I got a job to go to."_

_"So we were gonna tell you to... Quit your job."_

_My heart stopped, "Quit my job at the zoo? I can't do that."_

_"I figured since you like the zoo so much, you could work at the zoo back home."_

_"I don't wanna work at that zoo. We're gonna leave eventually I know that, but-"_

_Dad interrupted me, "Besides it might be easier for you to quit now since the job I'm doing is almost done."_

_"You're almost done? Okay. Why can't I-"_

_"So until then you can help watch the kids."_

_They're not even listening. They can't hear me. I spoke louder, "I'm fine with working until we need to leave."_

_They continued talking like I didn't even say anything. I hate it when I'm not heard. I'm ready to yell like I usually do to get someone to hear, but I'm cut off._

_"It won't help," Dark whispered, "You know they'll still make you leave." She materialized next to me, "They always make you do things they want you to do. Never letting you make your own choices... Enough with it. Show them how angry you are."_

_I started breathing heavily._

_Sadistic appeared, "Hurt them. Throw something. Vent your anger out in them."_

_I balled my one of my fists and clawed at the chair arm with the other._

_Crazy giggled as she appeared, "Do it. You know you want to. Let out what you've been keeping in. Forget about the consequences."_

_I started shaking._

_They were still talking to me, but I didn't hear a word._

_"Show them!"_

_My dad waved out his hand in my face._

_"Hurt them!"_

_Mom started calling out a little._

_"Forget the consequences!"_

_I stood up. No one moved or said a word. But it quickly wore off as mom asked what was wrong. I turned and flipped the chair then the coffee table in front of them, "What's wrong! There's always something wrong!"_

_My dad stood up and towered over me, "Sit down now! You don't act like that!"_

_I sent a punch to his face, but missed as he pushed me over. I heard my mom scream as I fell back. I got up and kicked his shin, but before I could run to my room he grabbed my arm and dragged me to it. Bursting through the door he threw me in the bed, "What you did just now! You don't act like that! You're grounded till we get back home!" He walked around and took away my electronics, "You're not getting these back for a long time!"_

_Slamming the door behind him l locked it immediately. Still filled with anger I started tearing my room apart. Tipping over my dresser, breaking the mirror on the wall with my hands, even throwing the mattress across the room._

_I stopped and looked around. What had I just done?_

_A witch-like giggling, a dark chuckle, and an evil laugh arose, "You just snapped."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Everything afterwards happened so quickly, mostly just doing what Dark told me to do. Self-injury, grabbing the sleeping pills, writing the suicide note, and sitting at the edge of the window sill, waiting to dose off and end it. Escape from those people who never cared, listened, or even understood me.

Then Childish came out to talk some sense in to me. Telling me how everyone really does care, it's Dark who keeps corrupting my mind. The two started arguing over what I should do, basically a shoulder Angel and Devil argument. Childish usually wins in the end, prompting me that life isn't always bad, that there's always something in my life that matters. But this time, she was too late. I feel asleep and most likely fell out the window.

"Oi talk about being at war with yourself," I looked up and glared at the five before me, "Thanks for the over-reaction. So much for keeping you all in line. Guess I should've seen this coming."

"If you're talking about your capture then I don't see why not," said an unknown voice, "After all you do hold information on the pen-goo-ins."

Fangirl gasped and looked excited, "There's only one person-er animal who pronounces penguins like that!"

A dolphin on a segway rolled in sight. I felt a tad fear deep down, this was an actual villian bent on trying to take out humanity, and shrunk back.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "You were talking just a minute ago to no one in particular. Hm perhaps it's more than those personality disorders."

My eyes widened. How did he know about that?

"You're probably wondering where you are. How you got here. How I know who you are."

I stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, I assure you, all will be revealed later. Until then there is only one thing you can do to regain your freedom."

I finally spoke, "Lemme guess. You want info on the penguins."

"Exactly."

The poker face I was holding melted away into a glare as Dark whispered in my ear, "No. You won't get any info from me. Not unless I get answers. Same questions you just said."

Dr. Blowhole's eye widened slightly, but his shock quickly diminished, "You want answers? Fine. But let's just say a certain 'friend' of yours is the main reason you're here. She was the first hyooman you befriended and also saved your life when you fell out the window."

My poker face came back when I realized who he was talking about. But there was no way- She wouldn't.

Another figure stepped forward beside him. So... It was Angel, "Good to see you're alright."

"You used me, didn't you Angel."

"Not exactly used, but planned to yes. Oh and here I go by DBL."

I heard a cracking sound near me and saw a glossy-eyed Childish clutching her chest. She took friendships seriously and held them dear to her heart.

"... Clemson was in on it too, wasn't he?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes. He was."

Another crack was heard, but this time from a shocked Dark. Out of all my sides, she was the one who needed to be loved, it was the only thing that broke her hard shell. To make it worse... This was our first heart-break.

Childish and Dark weren't the only ones affected. The remaining looked sad and angry, even Crazy. I felt my eyes begin to water. None of us liked betrayal, it was one thing all of us could agree on.

"Well," Said Dr. Blowhole, "Your questions have been answered. Now tell us the pen-goo-ins weaknesses."

Dark spoke, "You get nothing."

Then Childish, "I refuse to betray my friends."

I repeated their words and glared. They weren't getting anything from me.

Blowhole glared back, "Perhaps a little persuasion is in order. Then again, it's not very surprising that you side with the pen-goo-ins, being a little goody-goody you are."

* * *

**Private's POV**

Using the jet packs, we flew to Blowhole's main lair in the amusement park he performed at. Avoiding the traps, dodging lasers and passing the security system was the easy part of getting in. The hard part was getting out of here. Even if we did find Sara how could we get out with her tagging along?

As I pondered this, we walked into the main chamber. The lights were off.

"Stay sharp men," Warned Skippah, "For all we know, we could be walking into a trap."

"How right you are Skipper." Said a familiar voice.

The next thing I knew, something slithered around me and held me tightly against something. Judging by the garbling beside me, I'd say it was Rico. Then the lights turned on revealing Skippah and Kowalski preparing to fight, "Alright Blowhole, we know you have our friend! Now let her go or else!"

"Or else what old frienemy?" Hans jumped out holding something behind his back.

"Hans! What are you doing here you demented German!"

"Oh nothing in particular. Just helping PLANNING YOUR DOOM!" And with that he brought out an oversized needle.

"NEEDLE!" Skippah ran as Hans chased him.

"Oh Kowalski..." A female voice called. Kowalski stiffened and turned around to find a crazed looking Ocean wearing a costume and holding a drill, "Time for your dentist appointment!"

"AAAHHHH DENTIST! DENTIST!" He ran away with Ocean chasing after him.

They all ran around until Kowalski and Skippah were cornered into a wall and held there with wall cuffs. The two puffins stood next to them and pointed their weapons at them. Fear was clear as water on their faces. Rico started getting mad and was about to hack up something when Savio interrupted him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

We looked up and saw that he was holding us together, "That is unless you want your precious toys boiled to a crisp." With his tail he motioned to a giant pot boiling with what looked like oil. Hanging about it, was Ms. Perky and my Lunacorn.

Rico grew angrier as I gasped, "You wouldn't think about hurting a defenseless Lunacorn would you!"

An evil dolphin-like laugh pierced through the air as Blowhole and Angel walked up, "You pen-goo-ins look pathetic. To think, all I needed to do was use your fears against you and you'd all be immobilized."

I was confused, "How did you find out?"

"How else do you think I did. A certain birdie told me everything about you four. Your likes, dislikes, experiences... Fears. Amazing what you can acquire with a little tortue."

My heart stopped, "No... You didn't..."

"Oh yes I did young Private. And let me tell you, your friend won't ever be the same again after our little... 'Chat'." He let out another evil laugh with the other villains following him.

I looked at Angel, "How could you? She was your friend!"

She looked surprised, but quickly shrugged it off, "It was an act Private. Getting to know her was part of the plan, I've been trying to do so the entire time. And here, it's DBL, not Angel."

I stared in shock at her and observed my surrounding to get this all in my head. Sara was captured, tortured, and betrayed all in one day, and it started out so well for her. Now, considering what's happened, Blowhole was probably right. Sara won't be the same ever again.

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

While the others were carrying out the plan, Blowhole told me to stand guard. Now here I am in front of the cell door she was contained in. After everything, I wondered if she'd even look at me. Only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

She sat there at the other end, the only light source above her. I noticed how she was sulking and not moving. I gulped and walked forward, making sure I was still in the darkness. Each step made me more anxious and worried. What if she wanted nothing to do with me anymore?

Once I was close enough, just only out of the light, I watched her. She was breathing slowly and had tear-stained cheeks. I wanted to just run up and hug her, but I needed to do this slowly.

She slightly turned her head and said quietly, "Stop it already. You guys aren't helping."

I raised an eyebrow. There was no one here but me and her. Who was she talking to?

"Just stop it. I'm tired of hearing you guys fighting all the time. You're all the reason why I'm so messed up in the head."

She was talking to herself. Couldn't be the disorders.

"I said stop it!" I jumped back, "I can't take this anymore! Why do I have to deal with all this! I'm only human."

She stared wide-eyed at the floor, hands clutching the sides of her head and fresh tears begging to fall, "... Why couldn't I just be normal..."

That's my cue. I walked into the light, "I thought you didn't believe there was such a thing a normal."

* * *

**Aahh! Sorry for the long wait! School started so now I have less time to write the story. Ugh I hate school!**

**Dark: You're the one who wanted to take advanced classes. AP Chem, AP USH, and Honors English.**

**What- first my reviews now my A/N's! Get out of here!**

**Fangirl: Will the penguins finally be defeated? Will Sara forgive Clemson?**

**Childish: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**No! My life is being taken over by you five! *runs away***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Clemson stepped into the light. Sara only stared at him, as if trying to see if he was really there. For a moment, his heart rose at her small smile, but fell when her expression turned dark, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Well don't waste your breath. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now. In fact, it's better if you just leave."

"But I wanna help you."

"Just go away! I don't need your help!"

"If you wanna get out of here you do."

She continued to glare at him, before looking away. Both of them were right. Clemson was the only one who could get her out, but she was still sensitive and unstable.

"Sara if you just opened up a little more, then you can get out of here unscathed. Please just let me help."

She only thought about what he said before answering, however, the five besides her began explaining their own thoughts.

"Don't fall for it," Dark said forcefully, "He's only lying again."

"Dark stop it!" Cried Childish, "He's your only chance Sara. Even if your still mad at him you gotta trust him!"

Dark growled, "Stop being so naive Childish! Sadistic help me out here!"

She shook her head, "Nope not this time. She pretends that he's helping then she can hurt him back like he did to her. Crush his heart and bones."

"Sorry Childish," Fangirl chimed, "But he used her. And he's a villain who's good at lying and acting to get what he wants. At this point I didn't trust him, even if he is one of my fave characters."

Crazy only laughed, "Do what you think is best! Trust him and get out of here or shut him out for breaking your heart!"

They all continued to fight, arguing over what she should do. Sara stared to get frightened. She had never been so conflicted before, and it scared her. She shrunk back into the wall while watching in horror at the five through out their own reasons. Clemson noticed.

"Hey you alright?"

"STOP IT!"

The room went quiet. Fresh tears escaped from her eyes as she shook her head, "I can't do this anymore. I've held it all in for too long. It's too much for me to handle!"

Clemson watched as Sara curled into a ball. Something was definitely wrong. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey come on. It's gonna be okay."

"No it isn't," She whimpered, "You can't do anything."

"Maybe not. But I don't really know what's going on either," He lifted her head up, "I can't help unless I know what's wrong. Open up for me, just this once. Please."

Her glossy eyes bore into his before glancing at the five surrounding them. She closed her eyes and thought about it suddenly getting an idea, "I don't know if I can tell you fully since I've kept it in for so long, but I do have an idea. Does Blowhole, by any chance, have a personality splitter or something?"

Clemson thought for a moment, "Yah know, I think he does. He used it on the penguins in hopes of defeating them, but it kinda backfired on him. Why?"

She smirked, "Trust me. It'll all make sense once you get me that invention," Her gaze turned to the five, "Girls, time to show 'em whatcha got."

Clemson looked at her questioningly while the others only smiled in response.

* * *

_**Later**_

The penguins were still trapped as Blowhole prepared his 'Ring of Fire' plan once more, "Finally, after so long, my plan for the future is going to become a reality."

DBL smiled, "And the penguins have no chance of stopping you, so long as they don't face their fears."

They glared at the two before being reminded of their situation. Blowhole waited eagerly for the heaters in the arctic to warm up before a figure stepped next to him, "Why are you trying to melt the ice?"

Glancing over, he found a girl with green hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a baggy green shirt, and white shorts, "How did? Who are you? And why are you in my base? How did you get in my base?!"

"I asked you a question first, so you tell me first."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an evil genius and you're just a hyooman."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me."

He glared. "If I tell you, will you leave," She nodded her head, "Very well. I'm planning on melting the arctic so the planet would flood and wipe out all land mammals."

"Why are you doing it?"

He stared at her, "Because I don't like hyoomans."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Isn't there a reason. My mom says there always has to be a reason."

"Because hyoomans aren't worth letting live."

"You say humans funny. I like the way you say it. Hyoomans. Hyoomans!"

"What are you-"

"Why do you hate hyoomans?"

"Because they made me do things."

"Like what?"

At this point Blowhole was getting frustrated, "Nothing you need to know about!"

She had a blank expression before giggling, "They made you do naughty things."

"What do you mean be naughty things?"

She giggled again, "You know. Inappropriate stuff."

Red raced across his face, "What? No! They did not!"

As the green girl talked with Blowhole, another girl walked up to Savio. He saw her and noticed she was dressed a similar way, only instead her hair was down, sleeves went just past her elbows, white pants, and she was pink.

She smiled at him, "Hey Savio! It's awesome to finally meet you! You're one of my fave villians on the show, along with the other Hoboken animals! Except Rhonda, I never really liked her and Lulu technically isn't a villain. Anyway it's great to finally meet you!"

Savio looked at her questioningly, "As elated I am to meet a fan I'm afraid you can't stay here. Now split before you become an appetizer."

The girl only giggled, "You can't do that silly. When a snake tries to eat something bigger then itself then the chances of it dying are a bit high. There are actually two ways that could lead to death one of them being split open if whatever it's eating is still moving. The other way's more of a slow death cause since whatever is in the stomach can keep a snake full for a while but at the same time you're digesting a decaying corpse and that wouldn't be very good now would it."

The three before her tried to follow what she was saying as she continued to talk at a rapid pace about random things she happened to know.

The two puffins, who paid no mind to the others as they guarded the two penguins, didn't noticed the two shadows towering over them, "Well well well."

Loking up they said two girls. One had black hair and eyes with black pants and long-sleeve. The other had red hair and eyes with what appeared to be a bloodied shirt and black pants. The one in black spoke, "Two little puffins wielding weapons towards two innocent penguins. Task tsk."

"Oh oh can I take 'em out. Please! I haven't hurt anyone in forever." The red one said eagerly.

The other waved her hand as if to say go ahead. Ocean and Hans soon found themselves kicked away to opposite sides of the room, with the red one laughing. Ocean got up and glared, "Girl you mess with the wrong puffin!"

Taking out her dagger, Ocean prepared to attack. The girl only smiled and took out her pocket knife. "This'll be exciting."

The two began fighting as Hans got up and was about to help Ocean until the other one got in his way, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Grr out of my way!" He attempted to run around her, but only ended up clutched in her hand.

"Hm what to do with you." she glared at him as she thought, allowing her hair to fall in her face, activating "The Stare". Hans glared back at her, but backed off after looking deeply into her black eyes. He could've sworn he saw his own death.

After the green one moved on to annoying DBL, Blowhole witnessed the sudden amount of human multicolor girls in his lair. Getting far more irritated, he called for the minions, "Lobsters! Get rid of all these hyoomans!"

A swarm of lobsters began to fill the room, dividing into groups trying to capture each one. As they did this, Blowhole looked ahead and saw Sara standing on the other side of the room, along with a certain ray gun he once used for a previous plan. She smiled and waved before aiming ray at herself and firing. A purple aura separated from her and took the form of a hyper looking girl with wild purple hair and eyes with a purple straitjacket and grey pants. Sara reached out behind her and pulled a strap, causing the straitjacket to fall off and reveal a purple tank-top.

The girl instantly started running around laughing a witch-like laugh. It caught everyone's attention and watched how the girl began attacking the lobsters and destroying everything in her way. Lobsters started flying around with the rest of them running for their lives.

Clemson looked out from behind Sara, surprised by all her sides actions, "Uh wow. Didn't think you had it in yah."

"Which is why I have to keep them in line, or something like this happens. It wasn't that hard before I started actually started seeing them, but it was bound to happen eventually. Now go and hide before Blowhole sees you."

Clemson ran out if the room, making sure no one saw him.

Blowhole became infuriated when all his minions began running away from the hyper girl. When all of them left, she continued to run around causing mayhem. She pulled Savio with such force, Rico and Private were free from their scaley captor. The girl started to swing him around and flung him toward another side of the room, "AAAHHHH!"

Running over to the one in black, she snatched Hans and threw him right into Ocean. The other was obviously not amused, "What. Was. That. For."

"You weren't doing anything so I did it for you!" She laughed and ran off, now standing at the center of the room.

DBL realized the green one stopped bugging her until she heard her say, "Oh what do these buttons do?"

She turned and saw her about to press a button on the control panel, "No don't touch that!"

DBL dived for her, but the girl stepped back and avoided being tackled. The pink one yelled out to her, "Oh oh Childish press the purple one. It stops the heaters!"

"Okay if you say so Fangirl." Childish pressed the purple button and stopped the plan from moving on, "It's all yours Crazy!"

The purple girl stared straight at the panel with a twisted smile and a insane eyes. She rolled her head on her shoulders, emiting a sickening cracking sound. Next she cracked her fingers one by one and stretched them out. Starting out in a slow walk, she picked up a stray pipe and gained speed. After reaching maximum speed, she jumped and smashed the panel in one hit.

Blowhole watched in horror as the panel began to spark violently and let out a yell, "NNNOOOOOOOO!"

The five girls grouped together along with the now free penguins. Skipper smirked, "Well looks like your plan was foiled once again Blowhole. And this time not by us, but by... Five mysterious girls?"

Realizing this, everyone gazed at the five multicolored girls, each obviously holding a different personality, yet looked familair if not exactly the same.

"Don't think it's over just yet pen-goo-ins!" Blowhole cried, "Just because I was foiled once more, dosen't mean I'll give up so easily!" He pressed a button on his Segway.

A giant tube lower just above the heros and sucked them all in. After a minute of sliding through the long tube, they all found themselves outside.

"Well that was quite an event," Said Skipper, "Now to find out where you five came from."

The black one spoke, "We ain't spillin' nothing flat-head."

The green interupted, "We're Sara's five sides. Each of us represent a different part of her."

"Childish!"

"Sorry."

"Sara's five sides?" Private pondered, "Wait a minute. Sara! She's still in there!"

Just as Private said that, Sara came sliding out of the tube, ray gun still in hand, "That was quite a ride."

"Sara! You're alright!" Private jumped up and hugged her.

She laughed lightly, "Yeah I'm fine."

"But you look perfectly normal. Blowhole said he tortured you." Kowalski questioned.

"It wasn't bad. Nothing to big," She turned to the five and stood up, "Hope you girls had fun, cuz it's time to go back."

"Aw but it's so much better out here. Can't we stay out until we get home?" Childish whined.

"That's a stupid idea Childish. What would her parents say?" The one on black sneered, "Oh that's right. They wouldn't care. They never did."

"Why are you always so pessimistic Dark. Not everything will turn out bad."

"You're a little too optimistic for your own good."

"Hey! Enough!" Sara interupted, "No more fighting please. I've had enough of it. Now it's time to go back in."

They all groaned as she blasted each of them with the ray. From her point of view, they were still there looking sullen.

Kowalski gaped at the invention, "Where did you get that?"

"It's one of Blowhole's. From what I know he used it on you guys."

"Oh yes. That invention. One of the closest times he actually came to succeeding. But how did you acquire it?"

Reverting her eyes she thought of an explanation. They couldn't know it was Clemson who gave it to her, "Uh. You know that doesn't matter. What matters is we all got out safe."

"She has a point men and now it's time to head back to New York. Your parents will be glad to see you again."

"Maybe. But after how I acted I doubt it."

"Why would you doubt your own parents love for you?" Private asked, "Don't you love them?"

"Yeah I do. I love all my family, they mean the world to me. But sometimes..."

"Somtimes...?"

"Nothing. Just something I can't help but believe. Let's just head back." Sara walked away, leaving the penguins in confusion.

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

I stood at the doorway waiting for a moment like l was supposed to. If the others found out I freed her, well... I don't want to know what they'd do. So to, hopefully, show I had no part in it, I had to wait before coming out.

After a minute, I ran out panting, "Hey... W-what happened?"

"Clemson," Blowhole started, "Where were you!? I told you to guard her cell!"

"I was, honest! But something or someone must've hit the back of my head. I was standing there guarding and just suddenly felt a massive headache and blackedout. When I woke up, she was gone from her cell." Oh please let them fall for it.

Blowhole pondered, "Hm she's quite a tricky one. DBL remind me to check the security tapes later."

"Of course Blowy."

I inwardly smirked at this. Good thing we took those out before starting with our own plan. I looked at the rest of the Hobokeners, "Whoa what happened to you guys?"

"We're not even sure," Hans started, "The plan was going just fine until these girls came out of no where."

Ocean continued, "They were distracting/attacking us. I almost had one of them if Hans hadn't knocked me into the wall."

"It wasn't my fault! One of them threw me at you! I swear. You know I can't fly."

"The same thing happened to me. I was swung across the room." Savio added.

"Oh man that sucks." I lied, laughing on the inside.

"No matter," Blowhole said, "We know how to deal with those pen-goo-ins now thanks to their little friend."

"Um you didn't really torture her, did you?" I asked cautiously.

"No I didn't. She only wanted me to say that."

I could tell the others were confused, so was I.

"But why?" Hans asked.

"Not sure, but she told me willingly. Like she was eager to let it out. At least I won't have to worry about her anymore."

I started getting nervous, "What do you mean?"

"... Clemson... DBL... When does she leave for her home state?"

DBL answered, "Next week. Why?"

"I have one last thing left for her. It's guaranteed to work."

By now I felt a little scared. What could Blowhole have in mind for her now?

* * *

**Finished...**

**Fangirl: Now to work on the next chapter! I can't believe it's almost over though.**

**Childish: Aw. How many more chapters?**

**Fangirl: Two more. Yeah it's sad.**

**Dark: *rolls her eyes* What a shame. **

**Fangirl: But I will say the ending has a bit of a twist people! And when I'm done I'll work on a new story I have in mind! I was on a roll today, outlining the plot! Already planning out chapter 6!**

**Childish: Yay! More PoM!**

**Dark: Really another one?! You don't even have time for this.**

***shrugs* I can't help it. Er Fangirl can't help it. Enjoy everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My POV**

I sighed as I stared out the window before retuning to my reading. Of all my electronics, dad let me keep my kindle, since I couldn't really do anything but read. I'm still grounded even after everything that happened. Yes they were elated to see I was fine, but my outburst was still unacceptable.

The mess I left was finally cleaned up and now all that's left are empty furniture. All my stuff was packed away since we're leaving later today. Dad finished the job over the week and now it's time to head back to Cali.

They wouldn't understand, but I was probably the most upset about leaving. In fact I was slipping into a slight depression, this allowed Dark to fully convince me of all the negative things again.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. It opened to reveal my mom, "Hey. You felling okay? Not too sad or anything?"

Now she cares. Now she actually asks. Why? Because she knows I get depressed now. And yet, I still keep up the act, "I'm fine mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I put on a smile, small but fake.

"Okay. Tell us if you don't feel alright." She closed the door.

Dark appeared, "Don't. It's not like they'll listen."

"... I know."

About to return to my reading, I heard another knock, but not from the door. There at the window were the penguins. My spirits were instantly lifted up, my depression forgotten for the time being. I jumped off the bed and opened the window, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it."

"Did you expect us to skip out on your departure?" Private asked, "After all, this may be the last time we see you."

I smiled, "Don't worry. I doubt this'll be the last time I'll be here."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I've been thinking of coming here for college. I like it here, now that I know you four are real."

Skipper smirked, "You're free to call anytime or ask us for help."

"Hm thanks Skipper," I reached for the translator on my ear and detached it, "Here Kowalski. I'm sure you'll want this back."

I held it out for him to take it, but instead he smiled and pushed my hand back. I put it back on, "Sorry what was that?"

"I said keep it. A farewell present from me to you."

"Really! Thanks Kowalski."

"And this in from all of us." Kowalski turned to Rico.

He began hacking up a present and held it out for me, "Fo' you."

Taking the present, I opened it and saw a watch, "What's this?"

"Remember I said you could call anytime. Well that is how. Kowalski explain the invention!"

"Yes sir! You see Sara, that's a communicator watch. You can contact us from anywhere you are in the world."

My lips curled into a smile. None of my friends have been this nice to me. And frankly I never expected any of them to, not even the penguins. I pulled them all into a hug. They laughed lightly before returning it. Except Skipper of course, who only smiled.

I let them go when I heard my dad it was time to go. They said their good-byes and jumped out the window.

Walking out of my room and out the door, I began to feel sad again. Once outside, I looked around. Where was he? He said he'd be here.

Suddenly my vision went black and I heard, "Guess who?"

I giggled and removed the hands covering my eyes. Clemson smiled sadly at me, "So, ready to go back to California?"

My smile disappeared, "No. I don't wanna leave."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know. But who knows, maybe the next time I came back, I'll stay here longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the penguins I've been thinking about coming back to New York for college. If not, then I promise I'll come back eventually."

He looked down, "You won't remember."

"I doubt that. After such an adventure, there's no way I'll forget."

A smile rose, but fell quickly, "I uh got you something. A going away present."

"You didn't have to."

"I... Wanted to," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It had a silver binding and a silver rose with a purple gem in the middle, "You like?"

My eyes widened as he put it on my finger, "Like? I love it. Thanks."

He chuckled, "Stole it from some kid back at Hoboken."

I giggled, "Kid must have good taste."

We were silent for a minute before we heard a little song, "Clemson and Sara sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Looking up, we found Karen smiling down at us. We both waved.

"Well. What are you two waiting for?"

Clemson raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you two gonna kiss or what? At least once before you leave!"

I was shocked, "Uh.. Well we already did. A-a few times."

"On the cheek, yes. But not a real kiss."

My muscles became tense. I was sensitive when it came to kissing, "Um I don't think so Karen. I mean I like Clemson of course but... I don't know. I don't think a real kiss is a go-"

I was cut off when Clemson placed his lips on mine. My face heated up as I stiffened, but slowly relaxed. We separated, he had a devious smirk on his face. I was still frozen.

"How was that?"

"... You just... Stole my first kiss."

He looked astonished, "I did?"

Nodding slowly I quickly added, "I was saving it for that special someone," He looked downcast, "But I guess I could make an exception."

His eyes widened then softened. He pulled me into an embrace, I returned it.

My sides began appearing around us.

"Aw! Her first kiss!" Childish cooed.

"That was adorable!" Fangirl exclaimed, "Just like in... Well almost every cliche romantic scene there is!"

Sadistic rolled her eyes, "I prefer a different level of romance."

"Like what?"

"When the lover will do anything for the loved, even going as far as killing."

"Of course it is."

"I liked it. It gave me a bolt of energy, like nothing I've felt before!" Crazy cried.

"Guess it's just you and me huh Dark. Dark?"

The four turned to Dark, waiting for her pessimistic opinion. She said nothing, but instead something she had never done before. She closed her eyes and smiled genuinely.

We stayed like this for a moment, before I realized Clemson wasn't going to let go, "Um Clemson. I need to go."

He hugged me tighter, "... No. You're gonna forget."

"I told you I wasn't. Don't worry," I looked up at him and smiled, "I promised I'll come back, and I never break a promise. Besides, there's no way I'll forget what I went through."

"Sara, know that if I hurt you in any way... It's not intentional."

"Okay, I will." Breaking free from the hug, I pecked his lips and said one last goodbye. He was still unhappy.

I got to the car just when all our stuff was packed in. Climbing to the back, I turned and waved to everyone. The penguins were standing atop a lamp post and Clemson and Karen waved. I saw Clemson take something out from his pocket and clutched it.

The ring started beeping. I started at it questionably before the gem flipped open. I was sprayed in the face and began coughing. A massive headache started forming and stopped as quick as it came.

Looking out the window I saw we were passing unfamiliar buildings. Were we in New York? No we couldn't be. We probably just got here and heading for the apartment. I realized I had nothing but my kindle. Where was my iPod? iPad?

"Sara you okay back there?" Mom called.

"Um fine." I wanted to ask where we were, but it would've been a stupid question to ask. I don't even remember getting off the plane. Hm... Weird. Probably nothing though.

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

I didn't want to let her go for a reason. Not just because she was leaving New York, but because of what I had to do. What I had to do was worse than hurting her.

A lone tear escaped as I pressed the button. I could see her moving, as if trying to shoo something away.

"Hey Clemson," Karen spoke, "Don't worry. Like ske said, she'll come back."

"No she won't. Cause she won't remember."

"And how can she forget?"

I threw down the button, causing it to smash into pieces, "That's why. She won't remember because of that."

"What are you talking about?"

"That ring. I lied about it. I didn't take it from some kid. Blowhole made it exclusively for this task." I glared at the scattered metal pieces on the floor.

Karen narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

No words would come out. Sad was far from what I felt, "Amnesia mist."

She gasped, "What! Why? It was Blowhole's idea wasn't it."

"Of course it was. I had no choice. He didn't want her to remember any of the events this summer. Just to be safe. Yah know, from the government or something like that."

"So she hasn't a clue what happened. I can't believe this. This could really mess her up Clemson! She already has a problem, now that she doesn't remember she snapped, what are her parents gonna think."

I rubbed my eyes to prevent any tears. The whirring noise of Blowholes flying platform was nearing, "It's too late now. No going back."

"That's what you think." Karen smirked and began speaking in latin. I watched questioningly, "What are you doing?"

She finished, "Just a little memory spell. If she's reminded of anything that really got to her this summer, then her memory will be restored."

My eyes widened and a smile formed. Maybe there was hope, what wouldn't remind her of the summer? "Thanks Karen."

From behind, I heard the platform lower. Turning I saw everyone already on. I waved at Karen and jumped on. The minute I was, Blowhole shot me with the Humanizer ray and I was once again a lemur.

"You gave her the ring right Clemson?" He asked.

I put on my evil persona and smirked, "Yep and pressed the button. She won't remember anything from now on."

"Good. Now to take you all back to Hoboken. I've already started devising a new plan, but it's going to take awhile."

"Another already sweetie?" DBL wrapped her arms around him, "Can't we take a small break like we usually do?"

"DBL," Blowhole whisperd, "Not in front of them."

"Don't care."

I could see a small smile form as she hugged him.

"Ocean what are you doing?" Savio said. I looked at them and saw Ocean looking over the side.

"I didn't notice how high up we were."

I smirked, "What's the matter Ocean? Afraid of heights?"

She glared at me, "If I was afraid of heights I wouldn't be able to fly."

Savio pulled her in, "Don't listen to him. He's just being an idiot."

She snuggled into him and they stayed like that. I turned away. Not even ten minutes and I'm already tearing inside from the romance happening around me.

Hans came up to me, "You okay Clemson?"

"Just a little airsickness. That's all."

"It's about her isn't it?" I didn't respond, "Look Clemson, it wouldn't work between you two. Not because she's a human, but because she's not a villian. Only other villians can be there for us. Heros and everyone else don't care."

"... She did."

* * *

**Private's POV**

After we saw her enter the car and drive away, we headed back to the HQ. I already missed her.

I didn't think meeting a human would lead to quite an event. I hope she gets help for those disorders and depression. That would be a good thing for her.

"Skippah, when do you think she'll be back?"

"Probably not for awhile Private. She's still in high school isn't she? Kowalski what grade is she in anyway?"

"16 years of age would be about... Junior year if I'm not mistaken."

Rico babbled something incoherent.

"Yes it was fun with her around. The zoo was more entertaining with her random outburst, conversations with inanimate objects and the other animals." I reminisced her most memorable actions. She talked to all the animals and helped with our Julien problem. He still plays music in the evening, but according to Sara he was only to party until ten.

Then there was the time when someone left their Segway outside the zoo. She stalked to it and asked 'How are you today?' and 'Where is your lover?'. When we asked why she was talking to it, she said its name was Vespa. I chuckled at the times her and Kowalski argued over that she can't give names and talk to inanimate objects for no reason.

"D'oh that reminds me," Kowalski faceflippered, as Sara called it, "I forgot to ask her why she even did all those things."

"Be asking who dose dings?" Julien jumped down in front of us, "Oh have you silly penguins been seeing de Sky Spirits messenger? I need to know my kingly task for today."

"Um she left." I answered.

"Left? You mean she is has gone back to de Sky Spirits? Yes! Dat means de Sky Spirits are happy wit dere king once more!"

"Ah no they're not!" Skipper exclaimed, "Um. She had to leave unexpected so... She'll be sending the tasks through us."

"What? You mean I am not being done pleasing dem! How much more must I do?"

"Uh that'll be established... Later tonight."

"Hey guys," Marlene came out, "Where's Sara, the new zoo keeper?"

"She left for home Marlene. We don't know when she'll be back."

"Aw that's to bad. I was really starting to get used to our girl talk, even if she really didn't say anything. More of a listener I guess."

Julien huffed, "Why would she being de hanging out with you when she should be talking with de king."

"Because she's the only girl I ever really talk with. The others here aren't really, I dunno. Not really connecting with them."

Soon Julien started complaining that Sara should still be here and not back with the Sky Spirits. Even if he couldn't really do anything he wanted, he found it enjoyable to take part in her conversations with plants and other things.

Marlene would definitely miss their talks together. And us? Well I don't know about the others, but with her gone its going to be a little boring around here. In my opinion of course.

* * *

**Wow. Almost done already. That's crazy.**

**Dark: No it isn't. That's Crazy. *points at her***

**Childish: She ment the story. I feel sad with what happens. It's not fair!**

**Fangirl: Don't worry. We all know what happens after. Only more chapter to go and then the new story!**

**I can't start writing til Monday though. I hate that we had to evacuate school yesterday. All my stuff's still in the classroom! Including the plot outline!**

**Childish: I hate that we had to stand in the sun for an hour. At least it was during last period.**

**Sadistic: *reading comments* Okay who said we were maniacs! **

**Dark: What! We aren't maniacs! She's a maniac! *points at Crazy* Not us!**

**You all are sorta crazy in your own way. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Two months. It's been about two months since they've heard from Sara. She hasn't contacted them with the communicator. But Kowalski explained it must've been school that's kept her away. But the others weren't so convinced. Surely she could've found time to talk with them.

Private was taking it the worst. He began to believe she actually forgot about them, but quickly convinced himself that she must be busy. Either way it was hard for him. He still had a good time on missions, but the zoo just wasn't the same after she left.

She told them she might come back for college, which was about two years away. Because of this, they didn't expect her to come back soon enough.

They were out doing their rolling cage routine for the crowd. As usual, the humans all thought they looked cute and started throwing the fish out to them. When the crowd stared thinning, the penguins got out of the cages and started enjoying their meal. Private swallowed one happily and reached for another when he saw something behind the others. Turning his gaze from the pile of fish, he gaped at what he saw. Or better yet, who he saw.

Sara was standing there smiling and waved at him. His beak fell open and his eyes widened. The fish he started eating fell out of his beak.

Skipper took notice, "Close your beak Private, or you'll catch flies."

"Actually Skipper," Kowalski corrected, "The chance of flies flying into ones mouth, or in our case beak, is highly unlikely."

Skipper glared at him then turned back to Private, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kowalski was about to speak again, but stopped when Skipper glared at him again.

Private pointed behind them and yelled, "S-Sara!"

They looked behind them, but saw nothing. They eyed him.

Rico twirled his flipper around the side of his head, "Cuckoo."

"Come now Private, we all know Sara left back for California two months ago. Why would she be back here when she should be in school learning precious knowledge around this time."

Private shook his head, "But-but I really saw her! She was right there!"

Skipper slapped him, "Calm down soldier. You probably just miss her. Like Kowalski said, we all know she's back at the other side of the U.S. She wouldn't be here around this time."

* * *

Sara disappeared as quickly as she appeared. She wanted to stay, but at the same time she didn't want to.

"Aw," a voice said, "Why'd you leave? Don't you wanna talk with them?"

"Not now Fangirl. It's bad enough I can suddenly talk to animals. I don't want people to think I'm crazy."

The five suddenly appeared before her and gave her each a look while pointing at a certain overly-hyper side. She pouted, "You guys know I'm self-conscious about what people think about me."

A sixth one appeared. She had orange hair and over-sized glasses with an orange extremely long-sleeve shirt. In her hands was a thick book, "Come on guys," she said in a quiet voice, "Don't be so hard in her."

The one in black glared, "Well look who came out of her shell. Can someone tell me why there's suddenly two more sides again."

"We're not sudden sides, Dark. We're dormant when school isn't in session."

"Exactly. It's not school, so why are you out Brainiac?!"

A seventh one materialize. She had blue hair and eyes with a blue tank top. She had a notebook and a sketch book with her, "We can come out whenever we want Dark. We just prefer during school."

"Why do you only come out during school, Artistic?" Chidish asked, "Wouldn't you two be fighting the entire time?"

Sara groaned. Why did they all have to come out now? Up ahead she saw a crowd of people. Turning around, she started going a different way.

"I hate large crowds." Suddenly she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw man with slick black hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes. Shrinking back she apologized, "Um sorry. "

He smiled and said, "Tis alright. I didn't see you," his German accent startled her slightly, "You look familiar. Do we know eachother?"

She shook her head and started stepping away, "Um sorry again. Bye."

Walking away, Fangirl spoke, "He sure sounded familiar didn't he."

Sara rolled here eyes.

* * *

The man stared after the girl. She certainly did look familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ignoring the nagging feeling to spy on her, he turned away and walked toward to the Zoovenir shop.

There looking over what any human would think was a map, was a lanky looking man with slick sandy yellow hair and peculiar yellow eyes. He walked up to him and asked,"How goes the planning Savio?"

Savio looked up at him, "It would be easier if those penguins weren't so paranoid. If only we knew EVERY trap they planted. How did you get in the first time agian Hans?"

"I went in through the front door. But Blowhole said he'd help us avoid the traps. Anything else?"

"Still trying to find the right tunnel to get in. Blowhole said there was one way to get in to their HQ, but who knows if they blocked it off and built a knew one. Shouldn't you be spying on those penguins?"

"I was until I bumped into a familiar face. At least I think she looked familiar."

"If it was a human, probably not."

"Ja I guess you're right," He looked around for a third, "Where's Clemson?"

"Doing his part of the plan, spying on those cursed lemurs."

Hans turned his gaze to the lemur habitat and sure enough he was there.

* * *

Clemson watched in annoyance at how Julien only danced around to up-beat music. It's all he's been doing. He understood why he was chosen to spy on the lemurs, but at the same time he wanted to stop watching.

His ears perked up when he noticed the music stopped and Julien yelled, "Oh great Sky Spirit messenger, you've returned! Tell me, have I finally pleased de Sky Spirits? Am I finally being a good king again?"

He was confused beyond all reason. Who was the idiot talking to now?

"Um no of course not!" Replied a familiar voice. In fact it was so familiar, Clemson's heart sped up. His head swiveled around, looking for the source of the voice. Just to the far right of him, he saw a girl looking uncertain, "You will never become a great king!... And... The Sky Spirits will never be happy!"

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was her!

"What! But-but I have been doing de kingly tasks. All of dem. Why am I not a good king?"

She was silent for a moment, "Uh... Your subjects. They aren't happy."

Clemson ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "Sara! I don't believe it you're actually here!"

She stared at him wide eyed and startled, "Um I'm sorry. Who are you?"

His smile faltered a bit, "It's me! You don't remember?"

Her head shook slowly as she took her hand out if his and started backing away.

"Y-you have to remember. Why else would you be here?"

Her shocked demeanor instantly turned to one of anger, "That's none of your damn business!"

The ourburst took him by surprise. Then her anger subsided. With a quiet voice she said, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

She quickly walked away, leaving a stunned and heart-broken Clemson. She still didn't remember. The memory spell hadn't taken affect yet.

* * *

**And so ends the story.**

**Childish: What?! No! It can't be over already!**

**Fangirl: Don't worry Childish, there'll be a sequel.**

**Childish: Yay! A sequel!**

**Dark: Why are you excited? You already know what happens.**

**Just not sure when I'll start it. And introducing two more sides who are, apparently, asleep during the summer. Makes sense actually.**

**Brainiac: Um hi. I'm her smart side.**

**Artistic: And I'm her creative side.**

**Brainiac: Basically the left and right cerebral. Me being the left, her being the right.**

**Moving on. Yes there will be a sequel to this, according to some of the reviews, amazing story. And it was a pleasure recieving so many great reviews. Well enjoy!**


End file.
